The TriWizard Tournament
by CoolKidsDontDie
Summary: Dominique feels like no one understands her, like she's always overlooked. So when the chance to prove herself arises she dosent need to think twice.
1. Dominique Depressed

When I woke up I turned staring up at the ceiling, mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. Today is the day my perfect older sister Victoire is to marry Teddy Lupin, my long time crush. I turned in the bed to see Rose sleeping soundly beside me. All that was visible was her mass of red curls. To my other side Roxanne was snoring softly in her bed, dark her like a curtain over her face. I got out of bed, put on my dressing gown and padded softly downstairs to the kitchen in the Burrow. I didn't feel up to eating, and it was so early that even Victoire wasn't up yet but I couldn't go back to sleep either. So I sat at the Kitchen table and dreamed wistfully about the wedding being called off and Teddy declaring his undying love for me, but that wasn't likely to happen.

Victoire woke at seven and rushed downstairs, followed closely by her two best friends, cousins and bridesmaids, Molly and Lucy. The cheek of it, I'm her only sister and she doesn't even ask me to be flower girl. No, that's Lily. It's not like I even want to be part of this sham marriage, she's only 20 for Gods sake! Her silvery blonde hair is dancing around her face; her smile is as radiant as the sun. "Morning Dominique" she says rushing past me. "Molly, will you wake up maman, I need to start getting ready". Molly smiles and obediently rushes out of the room to wake my mother.

"You exited!" Lucy says to me, her green eyes sparkling, her red hair tied up in a messy bun. "Yeah" I say flatly, she laughs awkwardly noting the sheer _unexitement_ in my voice.

Then mom enters the kitchen in a flourish. "Oh Victoire" she sighs, "And Dominique you are awake!" I smile at her, genuinely, because I really can't blame _her_ for being happy. "Alright zen, upstairs, eet is time too get ready". And with that I'm alone in the kitchen again.

James isn't long coming down though, and boy am I glad to see him. He grunts at me before sitting down. I nod at him. I'm glad that there's somebody else not overly excited about this wedding. "Its not all bad" James says as if reading my mind "Loran and Lysander are coming, and did I mention Viktor Krum". I turn to him in one swift movement "Viktor Krum! Why would Viktor Krum be coming to my sister's wedding" James shrugs his shoulders, "friends with your mom isn't he" he says this as if it should be obvious. I mean I knew my mom and Viktor Krum knew each other, they competed in the tri-wizard tournament together along with Uncle Harry. I can't help thinking Dad won't be too pleased.

Molly and Lucy come into the room dressed in their shimmery silver bridesmaid's dresses. "How do we look!" Molly exclaims while Lucy twirls, sending the dress billowing around her. "Beautiful" I say. I happen to think the dresses are really ugly.

It's not long then until the whole family are awake and entering the kitchen for breakfast and I take this as my cue to go and get ready. I slip out un noticed and head up stairs to the room I share with Rose and Roxanne. I grab my stuff and go into the shower.

I revel in the steamy heat for awhile. Then I get out, dry my dark blonde shimmery hair by magic and put on the dress my mother chose for the occasion. I don't hate it, its slightly more delicate then what I think is suited to me but... well, and I secretly like it. It's the palest powder pink which reaches just below my knee. The straps go right across my shoulders and dive down my back leaving it bare. And honestly, I think I look really pretty in it. In fact, I'm just as pretty as Victoire; I've just always been second rate to her. To finish it off I slip on ivory heels with a petite heel.

"Dominique!" I hear someone gasp behind me. I turn to see Rose in all her early morning glory gaping at me from the doorway. "I look alright?" I ask. "Dom, you look... wow!" She's closely followed by Roxanne who has a similar reaction with a slight hint of resentment. Me and Roxanne, while we hang around together a lot, don't really like each other. "So what are you guys wearing? I ask to divert the attention.

And I spend the rest of the time helping rose and Rox get ready. Rose is wearing a pale blue dress while Roxanne is wearing emerald green which bring out her deep brown eyes beautifully.

The three of us head back downstairs to find everyone fully dressed and looking beautiful, and happy, and I start to feel happy until I remember the occasion and then I just feel angry. James wolf whistles as he comes up behind me. "Looking good Dom, come on, let's take a walk". He grabs my wrist and leads me outdoors. Away from the crowd I take in his appearance. He's looking good himself in his jet black suit. "So, how you doing Dom?"

This is a very ominous question coming from James, and it can only mean one thing. Fred, our slightly more intuitive cousin who knows me inside out has just informed the completely not intuitive James that something's wrong with me.

"I'm doing absolutely splendid James" I tell him dryly. He stops me and stands in front of me, looking down into my eyes because he's slightly taller than me, and I mean slightly because I myself am very tall. "Well, Freds told me different." It's lovely really how much James cares. I mean he pisses me off _a lot_ ... but still. "Oh really" I say, stepping around him and continuing to walk. "And what's Freds told you?" He falls into step beside me. "Well" he says pausing for a moment. "Fred mentioned that you're not all that happy about the lovely Victoire and her wedding."

I don't answer. "Well" James continues, "Would I be right." But I still don't answer, because I'm frozen in horror looking at the beautiful marquee adorned in Rose petals, and it seems to be shimmering in the early morning sunlight. And the bitter image of Victoire walking down the aisle and Teddy smiling proudly... and then they kiss.

And before I know it I'm running. I don't know where I'm running to (or from) but I'm running because I just can't hold in the tears any more. I'm a stupid little girl I tell myself, I'm a stupid pathetic little girl.

"Dominique" I hear James call miserably behind me. Followed by "I really don't approve of that dress." He only now saw the back of it and it makes me smile through my tears.


	2. Wonderfilled Weddings

Wonder filled Wedding

I sat at the edge of the field, secluded by some trees. I feel like getting sick, and he probably doesn't even care. Teddy Lupin, getting married to the wonderful Victoire today, how could his life get any better. "IM BEAUTIFUL TOO" I shout into the nothingness. Yet she's the only one whose beauty is appreciated. And I'm smart and I can play the piano, Victoire can't play the piano.

I realise how pathetic I am. Sitting on my ass feeling sorry for myself. So I stand up, take a deep breath and make my way back towards the house. I can hear an awful lot of excitement from outside and when I step in I find the source of it. Teddy's here and he's got the largest grin I've ever seen on his face.

No one seems to notice I've entered, but Teddy's eyes fall on me, they quickly dart away. "Dom" Fred says coming up behind me, worry etched into his voice. "I'm fine" I tell him, "thanks a lot for spilling the beans to James". "Were your best friends" he says to me "what do you expect.

"Alright, Alright!" I hear Grandma Molly's shrill voice."If everyone could start going outside, it's almost time and our guests will be arriving any minute now".

And so we all squeeze outside into the cold morning air, setting off towards the magnificent marquee. And it seems some of the guests have arrived as I hear James excitedly shout "Lorc over here!"

Mr. And Mrs. Scamander are here along with my best friend in the whole world Lorcan Scamander. The only person who _truly_ knows about my heartbreak over Teddy. And don't forget his slightly odd but loveable twin brother Lysander.

I turn around and run towards them. Lorcan spots I and his arms are open and waiting as I run towards them. Throwing my arms around him and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I've never really embraced Lorcan like this but to be honest I don't think much of it because after all it's Victories' and Teddy's wedding and he knows how upset I am about it.

"Nice to see you again Dominique" his mother Luna, who I've always liked says in a dreamy voice. She then floats off towards the marquee, her husband following silently behind her. I turn towards Lorcan, whose eyes are on me, silently asking me if I'm ok. I give him a bitter sweet smile and a nod. "Come on then" James says giving Lysander a bit of a push to get him moving. "This weddings starting any minute now."

As the four of us move off towards the marquee I notice the array of guests that have arrived. A lot of them are our parent's friends rather than Victories' or Teddy's but there are a couple of girls around. Victoire didn't make many real friends in Hogwarts; she mostly hung around with Molly and Lucy. I hang around with mostly James, Fred, Lorcan and sometimes Roxanne and my best girl friend Ali. That's a much bigger group than she's used to, that's not counting the friends I have outside the group, I tell myself this is because I am a better person which makes me feel better as I take my seat next to Lorcan and look at Teddy standing eagerly waiting for Victoire.

I look at my hands as the sight of Teddy is starting to sicken me. The next thing I know Lorcans put his hand into mine. I'm completely shocked by this; I've never held a boys hand before. I look up into his eyes; his bright blue eyes that remind me of the ocean and feel myself grow calmer. I thank Merlin I've got him. I don't know what ide do without Lorcan.

The next thing sickly sweet music starts playing and I look back to the virtually perfect image of my sister sweeping up the aisle in a dress of the most delicate silk ivory, and I think if Roxanne was impressed by me she must be physically enthralled by Victoire.

Teddy has a stunned dumbstruck expression on his face and when she reaches him they take each other's hands and so the ceremony begins.

I hold Lorcans hand the whole way through it. Squeezing his hand tightly in anger as Teddy and Victoire kiss. And then it's all over and the seats vanish and tables of food materialize into thin air and the party starts.

People start going up to congratulate Teddy and Victoire, which me, James, Fred and Lorcan (who has stopped holding my hand) all watch as we're interested in who's here.

My mind is elsewhere if I'm honest. It's only when James exclaims "Oh my sweet Merlin!" that I snap into attention. I look up at James' wide eyed expression and follow his line of vision to see what he's looking at. And now I know why, because standing beside Victoire, shaking Teddy's hand is James' favourite Quidditch player of all time, Viktor Krum.#"Oh my sweet Merlin" James repeats. "Well go on up and introduce yourself" Lorcan says, pushing him forward. "I couldn't" says James rather dramatically. "Why not, shy are you James" says Fred. "Of course not I-"James says feebly but we're interrupted by a strange voice.

"I am sorry vor interupting, but I vos vondering if I could speak vith you as I do not know anyvone here." I turn around to see a tall and muscular boy of about 17 looking down at me; he has Blondie/brownie messy hair and is undeniably good looking. "Sure thing" James says confidently. He holds out his hand and says "I'm James", the other boy takes it gratefully "I'm Aleksander" he says shaking it enthusiastically. James' hand freezes and his confident grin vanishes. "Not Aleksander..." "Krum" Aleksander finishes. "Yes, I am the son of Viktor Krum" he says in a blasé manor. "You don't think that, that maybe you could..." James ventures. I know perfectly well what James is about to ask. Aleksander it seems, does as well as he cuts in with "Yes I vill introduce you to my father". James grins broadly. "But virst I vwould like dance", James furrows his eyebrows disgustedly. "Not vith you". He says irritably. "Vith her" he says gesturing towards me.

James' grin reappears and turning to me says "Hey Dom, be a good girl and dance with the guy would you". I scowl at him. It's not that I have anything against Aleksander, but I don't like the way their acting as if I'm some... thing.

I'm not the only one who feels this way as Lorcan says "Dom doesn't have to if she doesn't want to" he says quite defensively.

James glares at Lorcan who glares right back and Aleksander looks most put out to the point that its actually funny and I'm afraid Lorcan and James are gonna start fighting (and it wouldn't be the first time) so I turn to Aleksander and say "Fine ill dance with you."

A/N: No reviews yet. Please review as this is my first ever fan fic and I would love some constructive criticism.


	3. Aleksander Krum

**Aleksander Krum**

I feel Lorcans eyes on me as I walk off towards the dance floor with Aleksander. I guess I can understand this new found protectiveness over me; those last couple of months at Hogwarts, before school broke for the summer were really rough. I had just found out about Teddy and Victoires engagement and I found myself breaking into tears every time I passed a kissing couple, and Lorcan was there, comforting me through every moment of it.

As we reached the middle of the dance floor, where Teddy and Victoire were already gliding around, we faced each other. He put his strong hands on my hips and he pulled me closer, and my long thin arms reached up and circled his neck gently. I could feel some one's eyes on me and as I looked up I saw Teddy from behind Victoire Eyeing me suspiciously. I glared right back at him, we may have kissed last summer but he has no right to be angry at me for dancing with someone when he's just married my sister.

"I am very happy vor this dance" Aleksander tells me in broken English, and I turn my attention back to him. "You're welcome Aleksander" I tell him. He smiles broadly and says "Please, call me Alek" as we begin to sway from side to side. "And vot vill I be calling you?" he asks with an expression of deepest curiosity on his face. "Dominique" I tell him, trying not to laugh, because his facial expressions are so expressive and his father is known for the exact opposite. "That is a pretty name" he says, and I feel a pleasant feeling rise in my stomach and I smile up at him genuinely. I haven't smiled like this in ages and I think it must bring out my veela qualities because Alek seems to be staring down at me in awe. I feel colour rising to my cheeks and Teddy's disapproving eyes on me and I think to myself, I like this, I'll admit it, it's nice to have attention.

Then I feel someone tap my back. "I was wondering if I could have a word with Dominique" I hear as I turn around to face Teddy. My eyes search wildly for Victoire who is now dancing with dad.

Alek doesn't look very happy about this, but I turn on my veela charms and say sweetly "I'll see you later then" with a little flutter of my eyelashes and Teddy leads me out behind the marquee.

"Who was he?" he asks accusingly. "He's name is Alek, Viktor Krum's son, and he's really nice." He considers this before asking "And why were you dancing with him?" "Because he told James he'd get his father to give him an autograph if I danced with him" I say fairly. "Oh, so their using you as payment" he retorts, "So what if they are!" I shout. Teddy looks around himself wildly as if expecting people to be hiding in the bushes. "Keep your voice down" he hisses, turning back to me. "Why? in case Victoire finds out your talking to me, God forbid that should happen." He glares down at me menacingly, but I'm not frightened, so I continue in a lower voice "Or maybe you don't want her to find out that you kissed me last summer". "That too" he says in a low growl. And now I'll admit the way he's looking at me is starting to scare me, so I say "Just leave me alone Teddy. I won't tell your precious little secret to Victoire, she doesn't even talk to me anymore because of you, in case you haven't noticed". I once again feel his eyes on my back as I walk away.

I meet back up with James, Fred and Lorcan. James, who is holding an autograph of Viktor Krum, loudly exclaims "This is the advantage of having a veela cousin, charms anything out of anyone". I scowl at him. "How was your dance?" Lorcan says cuttingly. "It was good actually, Aleks really nice". "Only because he wanted to get into your pants" Lorcan says under his breath, but I choose to ignore him. "So you like him then?" James asks. He obviously didn't hear Lorcan because otherwise he would have got a fist in the face. "Yeah, he was alright I guess" I say. Fred seems to be looking intently at Lorcan who seems to be looking intently and angrily at his feet.

I don't know what's going on with Lorcan at the moment (or maybe I do and don't want to admit it) but I hope he gets over it soon; I have enough to worry about besides him.

**A/N: I would just like to say a big thank you to . for the review, I really appreciated it and hope you like this chapter. And please keep the reviews coming.**

**Dxxx**


	4. The Tournament

**A/N: Wow! This is a long chapter but I'm really proud of it and I hope you enjoy!**

The Tri wizard Tournament

Time seems to speed up those last few weeks of summer and before I know it me and Louis are packing up our things and getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. This will be my 6th year and Louis' 3rd. Victoire is on her honey moon with Teddy of course.

I stand in my bedroom at shell cottage throwing the last of my stuff into my trunk and telling myself that I'm not gonna let stupid Teddy Lupin get me down this year. No, this is the year I'm going to turn my life around. My owl Cedar hoots in agreement. I grab my trunk and Cedars cage and head downstairs to where Lois is already waiting. "Ready to go then guys" Dad says. "Ah, no wait" maman says, flustering around, her long silvery blonde hair flying around her face. She rushes over to us, kissing Louis and handing him a bag of assorted foods (which she prepares for the Hogwarts express journey every year). "You be good now mon grand Garcon" she tells him "I am so proud of you".

And then she turns to me. She just stares at me intently for a moment before saying in a cautious voice "Dominique, I know you avent been yourself of late..., I just want you to know, you can always come to me, or your fazer, if you ever need elp... wiz any zing". I nod and say "Au re voir Maman" to please her as she loves it when we speak French (the three of us are fluent) but it doesn't work as her worried gaze follows me out the door.

It's only when we reach the station I realize she has forgotten to give me my bag of assorted foods, she'll probably send them by owl but it's the first time I've gone to Hogwarts without this little token of love from Maman and it makes me feel uneasy.

Louis says bye to Dad by giving him a massive hug. I call "Bye Dad" as I head towards the barrier.

"Hey Dominique wait" he calls after me. I stop and take a deep breath before turning to him. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Weren't you even going to give me a hug" he says, hurt etched into his voice, and I feel terrible, really terrible, because I know what it's like to feel that way. "I'm sorry Dad" I say but I can't meet his eyes, I feel like I'm about to cry because he doesn't understand. I reach up and hug him tightly, breathing in the scent of safety, of home, savouring it. And he's hugging me tightly back.

Then I break away, grab my trolley and run through the barrier before the tears start.

When I reach the other side I can't find anyone. Ide usually meet up with James Fred and Lorcan but as their nowhere to be seen I unload my trolley and jump on the Hogwarts express. I walk down the compartments looking for anyone I know or maybe even an empty compartment. Pete Greyer a hideous looking Slytherin leers at me from inside his compartment of Slytherin bullies, Pete Greyer is James' particular least favourite student. He's never been anything short of pleasant to me however, if not a little creepy.

Finally I find someone I know, Lysander Scamander drifting down the corridor towards me. "Lorcans in a compartment up there" he says dreamily, pointing behind him. I wonder how Lorcan managed to come out completely normal under the circumstances.

I reach the compartment Lysander was talking about to find Fred, James, Lorcan, Fred, Roxanne and one of Roxanne's friends Alice, nestled comfortably inside. "Mind if I join you" I say sliding in next to Alice. "Dommie! Wondered where you got to" James exclaims happily.

As the boys continue joking around not so subtly trying to impress Alice, I send Lorcan a private smile who sends one back.

The trolley comes round and James, Fred and Rox by practically everything on there. Lorcan buys his favourite; Bertie bops, which he shares with me. I buy a chocolate frog which I set free just to annoy James as his very supersticous about them, and I give my card, with Uncle Harry on the front to Alice, who squeals in delight, at which James looks disgusted and me and Lorcan burst out laughing.

I'm glad when we reach Hogsmeade as I'm starving and can't wait for the feast. The familiar sound of Hagrid calling the first years and the reflection of the moon on the lake is enough to make me feel happy about being back. The six of us squeeze into a carriage up to Hogwarts, talking excitedly about the year ahead.

When we reach the great hall Lorcan and I break away from the rest of the group who are all Gryffindors and head to the Ravenclaw table. We take our seats and shortly after Lysander drifts up and takes a seat beside us.

The 1st years are led in with expressions resembling prisoners on death row. Professor McGonagall meets them at the top of the hall and so commences the sorting.

And finally the feast begins an array of food to choose from. And Lorcan and I begin eating greedily, while Lysander picks up a boiled egg and calmly examines it in front of his face.

"How are you?" Lorcan says to me after swallowing. "I'm fine" I say casually. "What did Teddy say to you, you know... when he dragged you out behind the marquee at the wedding?"

This takes me by surprise. I didn't think anyone had seen me and Teddy talking. "I didn't think anyone had seen" I say looking up at him. A slight blush rises in his cheeks and I can't help but think it's adorable. "He wanted to know why I was dancing with Alek Krum". "He wanted to know what!" he says incrediously, almost spraying me with the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of. Lorcan looks absolutely livid. "He has no right to be jealous Dominique" he tells me, like I don't know that. "I know, I told him that, don't worry". He looks slightly relieved but the colour still hasn't faded from his cheeks.

The tinkling of a bell sounds from the staff table and everyone looks up expectantly, the great hall falling silent. "I would like to make an announcement" Professor McGonagall says, looking down on us with a stern expression. "Their is a change in the schedule this year, that will most prominently affect our 5th, 6th and 7th year students.

She has my full attention now.

"As a lot of you may know the Tri-wizard Tournament was held in Hogwarts in 1994, the winner of course was Harry Potter... but, but we lost a most wonderful student... Cedric Diggory. And so all agreed to cease the running of the Tournament." She says the last sentence in a most irritable tone of voice. "This year however" she says rather more irritably "upon several meetings with the ministry and the heads of the other wizarding schools..." tense silence hung in the air. "We have... decided to participate in the first Tri-Wizard Tournament since the second wizarding war".

Gasps and murmurs broke out through the hall; I turn to Lorcan and give him a shocked look.

Professor McGonagall begins clearing her throat loudly to regain attention. When this doesn't work and the talking only grows louder she yells "SILENCE!".

The whole great hall fell silent. She cleared her throat again before continuing.

"This year the Tri-wizard tournament will be held in Beauxbatons academy of magic, in the south of France. The other school participating will be Durmstrang, who will also be guests at Beauxbatons for the tournament. As I said; 5th, 6th and 7th years will attend, unless your champion exams will still be taken and you will be expected to attend classes." Groans emanate throughout the hall. "Only one champion for Hogwarts can be chosen" she continues over the din "And you must be 16 or over to enter. Owls have been sent to inform all parents and we will be leaving for Beauxbatons on the 30th of October". "Well then, that's quite enough I think. Off to bed, you'll need to be rested for your classes in the morning".

And with that were swept out of the room, everyone in clusters talking excitedly. I grab Lorcans arm so as not to get separated, he takes this as an invitation to put an arm around my waist and pull me closer. Being shoved up against him I feel the hard muscles of his Quidditch toned body and I feel myself growing hot.

When we finally get out of the great hall we make our way to the Ravenclaw tower. "What do you think of it?" I ask Lorcan on our way up the stairs, he still hasn't removed his arm from my waist. "It should be great, a year away, a chance to learn the language" he looks down at me "Of course, you're already fluent". I smile modestly.

When we reach the top of the stairs a bunch of people are working on the riddle. Feeling tired and with my mind on other things I hang back and let them get on with it. They seem to be struggling with it, that is until Lysander floats up to us hears the riddle once and answers immediately. Every one cheers, pats him on the back and we head inside. Lorcan and I take our seat by the fire, just beside a large book shelf. I lean my head against Lorcans shoulder and stare dreamily up at the enchanted ceiling. I'm lost in thought and I think so is Lorcan when I hear someone from a group opposite who were discussing the tournament calling my name.

"Hey Dominique!" I snap back to attention. "Wasn't your mom a Tri-wizard champion?" I nod my head "Yeah, she was." "And she went to Beauxbatons?" "Yeah" I say again. "So your gonna be entering then" says John Corner. I look at him totally bewildered, the thought of entering hadn't even occurred to me. "I, I don't know" I say stuttering. "Well I think you should" John Corner says and the rest of them happily agree.

This isn't me I think to myself. Popular people talking to me, supporting me, no, this is more like Victoire. Then a thought enters my head. Maybe, maybe if I was more like Victoire, then Teddy might love me. I mean, I already know he has some feelings for me; he kissed me for God's sake!

"I'm tired" I say to Lorcan. "Night then" he says as I get up and walk across the common room to the stair case leading up to the girls dormitories.

I fall asleep imagining myself lifting the Tri wizard trophy. And Teddy, upon realizing how much he loves me, kissing me in front of the whole world.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. And **_**please, please, please**_** review! **


	5. Letters and Descisions

Letters and Decisions

When I woke up the next morning it took me a while to get up. It took me even longer to remember the proceedings of the previous evening. But once I remembered I hopped out of bed and began getting dressed. The only person left in the dorm was my friend Ali who I hadn't seen the previous day or night. "Hey Ali" I said shaking her awake. She looked up at me groggily, and then her whole face erupted in a broad grin. "Dominique!" she positively squeals, jumping forward and pulling me into a hug. This is one of the reasons I like Ali. Not being used to physical contact it always makes me feel better, one of her warm hugs. The only other person I really get physical contact from is Lorcan. And Teddy, that one time he attacked my face.

Ali gets dresses whilst chattering away, telling me all about her summer and I listen intently, genuinely interested as she spent her summer in Peru with her muggle parents. I tell her about Victories' wedding, something she tells me was bound to happen as Teddy and Victoire were made for each other. She doesn't know about Teddy and I of course.

We head down to the great hall together and when we reach the Ravenclaw table Ali spots her boyfriend Eric and goes to sit with him. I, predictably, take a seat beside Lorcan who is crunching on toast and reading the daily prophet. "Anything interesting?" I ask as I sit down. "Oh, umm... just lots of talk about the tournament, you know, possible entrants, stuff like that". "And who are the possible entrants?" I ask, reaching out for a bowl of porridge. "Oh, you know, Dean Wood, Jeff Geary, Tony Chang and... James".

"James!" I exclaim, almost knocking over my glass of gilly water. "Yeah, he seems to be a favourite". "Well that's typical isn't it; he's the son of Harry Potter after all". "I wouldn't put it past him" Lorcan says, "Knowing James he'd be well up for it".

I'm about to reply when owls begin converging over the table, swooping down to deliver the morning post to their delighted recipients. Dad's spotty owl Chester lands in front of me and I carefully untie my letter. I look over at Lorcan who has undoubtedly received a letter from his mother, coupled with a single silver and orange sock. He's staring at it disgustedly, spotting my gaze he reads aloud from his letter "To protect you from grey winged Shorlocks who according to the federation of unspecified species, escaped into the wild and could be hazardous to anyone without the advised protection". He looks at me, holding up his sock "Advised protection?".

I look down to where Lysander's sitting with Alice Longbottom. He undoubtedly received a replica of Lorcans parcel; he however looks quite delighted, holding up his sock with a look of wonderment on his face. Lorcan sighs and we both start laughing.

Once our laughter subsides Lorcan asks me, "What did you get?". "Oh yeah" I say, picking up my letter from Dad. I'd completely forgotten about it because of Lorcan. Is it bad that, that kind of makes me happy? It's nice to have someone who helps me to forget.

I turn the envelope over in my hands and open it.

_Dear Dominique_

_ I hope you've settled back into Hogwarts and I hope you're excited about the tournament._

_ James is a favourite to become champion you know, Harry and Ginny are so proud._

_ When Victoire found out she couldn't believe it, she was disgusted she missed out on_

_ A chance to spend eight months at Beauxbatons. She's so like her mother she probably_

_ Would have become champion too! But no matter, I really wanted to write after you._

_ You've not been yourself lately, I don't know what it is, and you've always been quiet_

_ But you've somehow, and it pains me to say it, grown colder. Your mother doesn't know_

_ What's wrong with you, and Harry has told me he saw you outside crying on the day of_

_ The wedding. If you're upset or struggling with something, you can always come to me._

_ Please don't shut me out Dominique, I worry about you._

_ Well, in other news, Victoire has left with Teddy for Cannes and their enjoying a_

_ Wonderful honey moon._

_Lots of Love_

_From your father Bill._

I stare coldly down at the letter. Victoire would have been champion would she? You've been worried about me? Harry and Ginny... Proud.

That's when it struck me. I can solve everything

Every.

Little.

Thing.

By entering this tournament, by being chosen as Hogwarts champion, and even more, by winning it.

"You ok?" Lorcan asks as I ball the letter up in my fist. "I'm fine "I tell him "Gotta get my schedule from professor Flitwick" I say as I stand up in one veela graceful movement and kiss him on the cheek (due to the excitement of course). As I turn and walk towards Professor Flitwick I see Lorcans eyes glaze over and a pink tinge rise in his cheeks. And I feel something unfamiliar and warm bubble in my stomach.

For the first time in a long time I actually feel happy, and this tournament is seeming more and more like a good idea.

**A/N: i want to say thankyou to Ravenxisxaxblackxrose and . for their wonderful reviews :D**


	6. Detailed Discussions

Detailed Discussions

We have a free period after lunch so Lorcan and I head down by the lake to join James and Fred under a beautifully secluded oak tree. "Well if it isn't Lorcanique!" James exclaims loudly as we approach. I slump down beside him, Lorcan sits across from us. "So, I hear you're a favourite for Hogwarts champion" I say airily to James. "Yeah, well I would be wouldn't I". Somehow he says this without his usual cocky arrogance; at the absence of this trait I furrow my eyebrows. "Well what with my Dad of course" says James, who's taken my furrowed eyebrows to be a look of utter confusion. "You'd think you would be a favourite too" James mumbles, seemingly to himself. "What do you mean by that" Lorcan asks before I get a chance. "Well her mom was a Tri wizard champion too". "I doubt those reporters even know I exist James. Besides their probably lamenting the fact that Victories' not in school anymore, because she would of made a _simply exquisite_ champion". My last three words come out sounding venomously bitter and James and Lorcan stare at me questioningly, while Fred seems to look understanding. Though that's nothing new, he always seems to go through life with a look of purest understanding on his face.

"Besides" I say trying to divert the attention. "I thought youd be well up for Hogwarts champion". "Yeah well maybe I'd just like to watch it, enjoy it, I don't have to do everything my Dad does!" Fred cuts in before James gets any more fired up, "Your not thinking of entering are you Lorcan?" "I, I hadn't really thought about it you know, but... eternal glory does sound good". Now he's staring up at the trees with a dazed expression on his face. He gets like that sometimes; you can't expect none of lunas fascinating traits to rub off on him.

"What about you Fred?" I ask. "I dunno, I don't think I'd be right for it". "I heard your Dad wanted to enter it, but he wasn't old enough" says James, more to himself than anyone else; a dark expression comes over Freds face. The atmosphere seems to go right down from there, it's only Lorcan who seems unperturbed as he continues to gaze dreamily towards the sky.

After a few moments of silence a distraction is sent to us in the form of Roxanne, who swoops down easily beside us and begins speaking immediately. "So, any of you guys thinking of entering?" she asks. She doesn't wait for an answer however as she continues with "I'm gonna go for it, I'm well up for champion, what do you think?" Fred stares at her as if trying to figure out what she's talking about, it's James that says "You, champion?" with his eyebrows raised. James, like me, has never really got on with Roxanne. She scowls at him and retorts "Yeah, I think I'd make a pretty good champion". Lorcan who seems to have awoken from his dream like state is sitting up and watching interestedly.

"I suppose you're going for champion, are you James" she says angrily. "No, actually, Dominique is going for champion and shed make a damn better one than you!" "What!" I splutter at the same time as Roxanne. "Dominique wouldn't know danger if it jumped up and slapped her on her pretty little face". "Oh will you just shut up Roxanne" I say standing up. "James is just winding you up" and with that I stride away haughtily.

Roxanne doesn't know it but she's just given me one more incentive to enter.

**A/N: I know I've made Roxanne kind of a bitch but its necessary for the storey believe me, short chapter I know but please review!**

**Tomorrows chapter things start to heat up, it will be called The Hogwarts School bus.**


	7. The Hogwarts school bus

The Hogwarts School Bus

October 30th wasn't long coming, and during the time leading up to our departure rumours were flying about how we would travel to Beauxbatons. The most popular of these rumours was the theory the 7th years had created; the idea of bewitching the Hogwarts express. And so people agreed it was almost definite that we would be travelling to Beauxbatons on the enchanted flying Hogwarts express. Me and Lorcan however agreed this wasn't likely as the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th years would still need it for the Christmas holidays. And as October 3oth approached, we still had no clue for sure about how we would be travelling to Beauxbatons.

We sat in the great hall that morning, our trunks packed as we would be leaving at noon. People were talking excitedly all around us; I nibbled on my toast and watched what was going on. "You exited the?" Lorcan asks while shovelling cereal down his gob. Truth be told I'm a little apprehensive, I mean I have no idea what the people on Beauxbatons are like. "Yeah, I guess" I tell him, still looking around me. "Bit nervous though" I state flatly. "No need to be nervous" he tells me "You've got me!" and with this he flashes me a bright grin, which makes me smile.

"Come on then" he says, pushing his cereal bowl away from him "lets get our stuff". We head up to Ravenclaw tower and both grab our trunks, along with a bunch of other 6th year Ravenclaws. "Good luck Dominique!" one of the 3rd years calls to me as were heading downstairs. As I turn to her, bewildered she says "We're rooting for you!" and gives me a thumbs up, which all her little friends copy.

As me and Lorcan are walking down the steps I say to him "what was all that about?" He takes a moment before answering and speaks in a low voice "I think Ravenclaws are rooting for you as Hogwarts champion". "Me!" I say incredulously "what about James, or... or Dean Wood?" "I dunno" he says shrugging his shoulders, "I wouldn't worry about it, it's probably just because your mom was a champion" "mhmm" I agree, but this comment only makes me want to prove myself more.

When we reach the entrance hall it's packed full of 5th, 6th, 7th years and their trunks. Professor McGonagall steps in front of the crowd and begins giving instructions. "We will head out presently to where our mode of transport is waiting. You will leave your trunks here, we will tend to them later, just get on and find yourselves seats, it's going to be a long journey". With that she turns her back and begins walking swiftly out the door. The large eager group follow and I glance at Lorcan who has a look of exuberant curiosity on his face. As the two of us are at the back of the group we here gasps before we even reach the door. "What is it, hurry up" I hear an impatient but familiar voice behind me, I turn to see James, and next to him Fred. "Come on, Come on" he says, pushing Lorcan in an attempt to hurry the crowd up. He doesn't seem to care though; his neck is craned in an effort to see what exiting thing is waiting for us outside.

When we finally get outside we see what all the gasping was about. Sitting in the grass in front of us is a large, red, double decker London bus. And when I see it I gasp too, squeezing Lorcans arm as he gazes at it wide eyed. Professor McGonagall's stern voice breaks the moment of wonderment. "Come on now, hurry up get on board".

When we climb inside we see it's three times the size of your ordinary bus, with extremely comfortable seats and a large and very grand staircase leading to the top. Me, Lorcan, Fred and James head upstairs to find seats as the bottom is already quite full. We choose seats right at the front so we can stare out the large window. "This. Is. Amazing". James says in awe as we sit down. People are starting to pile in and take seats behind us. "Hey look!" I hear one of them shout, I look towards where she's pointing and see our trunks zooming like arrows into the bottom compartment of the bus. "Wow" I whisper, the only person who hears is Lorcan who gives me a look of agreement.

And like that were off, rising into the sky and sailing through the clouds. The journey passed quite contentedly with lots of exited chatter about the year ahead and how amazing Beauxbatons will be. After about an hour I feel my eyes grow heavy and then I'm out like a light. I wake up some time later due to the exited shrieks emanating from James beside me. I realize I've fallen asleep on Lorcans shoulder.

I look outside to see the most beautiful white castle with powder blue turrets. White winged horses grazing out on the lawns, a beautiful blue glistening lake and acres upon acres of land.

As the bus descends a rush of anxiety sweeps us. I start straightening my dirty blonde hair and patting down my jeans before grabbing my sapphire blue robes. "You look perfect" Lorcan whispers in my ear. I feel a blush rising in my cheeks. Since when do I blush at something Lorcan says to me?

"Attention please" Professor McGonagall's voice rings through the bus. "We will depart the bus in an orderly fashion" she says sternly. "We will be greeted outside by Madame Maxime headmistress of Beauxbatons and her students".

And with that we all begin departing the bus.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm gonna hopefully upload 2 chapters on Monday just to get the story moving. Special thanks to . and RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose my faithful reviewers**

**Monday's chapters will be called, fittingly **_**Welcome to Beauxbatons**_** and **_**The Arrival of Durmstrang**_**.**


	8. Welcome to Beauxbatons

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, i changed internet connections and it wasnt working for a few days **** but its here now so... oh andJust for the purpose of this storey, both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are mixed schools.**

Welcome to Beauxbatons

Outside the sun was sparkling and a crowd of students dressed in powder blue uniforms waited to greet us. An extremely large but attractive woman dressed in flamboyant purple robes stood in the middle of the cluster. Professor McGonagall trotted over towards her and the large woman, with a friendly smile on her face, held out her arms in greeting. When Professor McGonagall reached her, the woman, being French of course, kissed her affectionately on both cheeks. At which Professor McGonagall became quite flustered and began ushering us over towards her.

"This" she said in an unusually pleasant voice "Is Madame Maxime, headmistress of Beauxbatons". The group of us smile and wave awkwardly. Madame Maxime however, continues unabashed "Oui! I am Madame Maxime" she says warmly and turning to her own group of powder blue students she says in French "This is headmistress of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall and her students". Gesturing towards us. "Have Durmstrang arrived yet?" Professor McGonagall asks Madame Maxime seriously. "No, zey will not be 'ere until zis evening". With a sweeping gaze and an exited smile she says "But we must show you and your students where you will be staying!"

And with that she turns her back and begins striding away. We are presumably supposed to follow though Professor McGonagall does seem quite reluctant. The Beauxbatons students part politely giving us enough room to walk through and follow both headmistresses.

The inside of Beauxbatons is like something from a fairytale, it's all high arched windows and pastel colours. Glittering chandeliers and white gleaming marble staircases. "This place is mint" I hear James whisper to Fred. "I ave prepared a tower for your students" Madame Maxime says loudly enough for us all to hear as she leads us up one of those marble stair cases. "I ope you find eet suitable and most comfortable". "I'm sure it will be perfectly suitable maxime" McGonagall says as Madame Maxime takes a sharp left and begins leading us up another set of stairs.

Sure enough we're ascending a tower stair case.

"Zere are many dormitories, you of course will decide where to locate zem". She stops outside a large wooden door with beautiful intricate silver carvings, and with on wave of her wand it swings open with an element of grandeur. "I ope you will like eet" Maxime frets as we all stand gaping at it in awe, Professor McGonagall included.

The floor is carpeted in the finest ivory colour, a glittering diamond chandelier hangs above us, the seats and sofas are made of a silken pastel pink material and their is a large marble fireplace in the heart of the room. There are also a number of staircases, presumably branching off to the dormitories. "I will leave you too eet and i ope you will feel most at home". And with that Madame Maxime leaves us to settle in.

House loyalty is out the window this year or so Professor McGonagall tells us (not quite in those words). It's all about house unity now, Hogwarts stands as one, not four. That is how I end up in a dormitory with Roxanne, her friend Alice, my friend Ali and a pleasant Hufflepuff girl called Susan. Lorcan, the lucky git is sharing a room with James and Fred along with Dean Wood and unfortunately for them the unpleasant Slytherin brute Pete Greyer.

Once weve all unpacked we seem to congregate in the very crowded common room. Professor McGonagall is going on about house pride and being on our best behaviour when Madame Maxime enters. "I am sorry if I ave interrupted but ze Durmstrang students are just about to arrive".

And with that were scrambling down the marble steps to meet the other guests.


	9. The arrival of Durmstrang

The arrival of Durmstrang

Its grown dark when we step outside and the airs grown cold. Stars are starting to twinkle in the sky and I stand just a little closer to Lorcan as I shiver. Were joined outside by the Beauxbatons students who are all whispering excitedly in French, well the girls are anyway, the boys seem to stand quite distantly, very masculine and aloof. "How are they arriving?" I whisper to Lorcan "No idea" he whispers back. "Hippogriffs" James states matter of factly "Always had a feeling it would be Hippogriffs". I don't even get a chance to roll my eyes at this because a Beauxbatons girl begins shrieking excitedly at the top of her voice "Regardez! La bas, un bateau dans le lac!"

Sure enough the large mast of a ship is rising out of the lake. As the ship finishes rising out of the lake and begins sailing towards us I hear Fred whispers "Oddest looking hippogriff I've ever seen" but James is too enthralled to care.

As the ship gets close enough and the students begin climbing off, it's safe to say their the bulkiest most gruff people I've ever seen in my life. One person isn't though; a lone figure stands out from the crowd as being very animated. And i'de recognize the handsome and extremely expressive face of Aleksander Krum anywhere. "It's very nice you think?" he says amicably in his broken English to a large hulking boy beside him. The boy grunts and Alek begins nodding his head vigorously as if animated by their conversation.

"Hey! Hey! that's Alek!" James begins shouting loudly. "Who?" Lorcan asks squinting, "Krum" James reply's "Alek Krum, from the wedding". I was waiting for it even before it happened. Lorcans body tenses up, his fists clench, and I really don't know what to do with his jealousy. As a matter of fact I really don't know what to do at all.

Then an even larger hulking figure climbed out of the ship and began strutting along towards Madame Maxime. His students follow dutifully. "Professor Zukanov!" Maxime exclaims happily "Welcome to Beauxbatons!" He grunted something unintelligible to her and shook her hand gruffly. I don't think Madame Maxime dared try to kiss him on both cheeks. It didn't faze her however, and I felt a growing like for the woman. "And zis ees Professor McGonagall, headmistress of _Hogwarts_". She said the name as though it was legend, and I suppose it is. His eyes glanced over towards Professor McGonagall, not in greeting but in scrutiny, he then eyed all of us and I leaned back into Lorcan. It's safe to say Zukanov was an extremely intimidating wizard.

Madame Maxime gave McGonagall a significant look and then said "We shall go inside zen, you must be ungry and I ave feast prepared of course".

Beauxbatons great hall is very different to Hogwarts one, it is a palace after all. It has long gleaming polished tables and more glittering chandeliers, perhaps even grander than the others. And it had a large collection of old famous French wizards in white wigs and knickerbockers adorning the walls. Similar to Hogwarts is the staff table at the top of the hall; these seats however would be more likened to thrones. The Beauxbatons students take their seats easily and the Durmstrang students choose seats confidently while us Hogwarts kids take the last seats left beside a wall full of white haired and pompous looking wizards.

Maxime, McGonagall and Zukanov take their seats at the staff table beside other unfamiliar witches and wizards. The Beauxbatons students look very proud and dignified while the Durmstrang students look slouched and sulky, I'm pretty sure us Hogwarts students look wide eyed and incredibly awkward.

"Let ze feast begin!" Maxime exclaims loudly and decadent creamy concoctions appear at the tables. No snails or frogs legs if that's what you think, just bus loads of creamy cheesy, pastry like foods. And not forgetting the huge tiered cakes and many plates of creamy chocolate desserts. While Hogwarts students look at the food in awe, the Durmstrang students look completely petrified, staring at it in horror, not quite sure what to do with it. Their obviously not used to such decadence while were just not used to things being so... well, French.

"What's this?" James asks me while dipping his finger into something cheesy. "Just because my mothers French you think I'm an expert in French food" I retort irritably, my eyebrows raised. He doesn't answer back however as it seems he quite liked the taste of whatever it is he tried and is now shovelling it greedily down his mouth. I take a nice safe slice of quiche and Lorcan follows suit while Fred picks up one of the chocolaty desserts and begins eating cautiously.

"This place is the works" James says, still eating his food with his hands. I scowl at him and even Fred looks quite disgusted, its only Lorcan who seems completely unaffected, "Spose well get the speech after this, and then we'll find out how and when they choose the champions" he says.

I feel my stomach clench. I hadn't even spared one thought as to how they choose the champions! What if it's some test in front of everyone. No, I can't do that, i'de fail, i'de fail miserably. I push away my quiche, only hearing the distant hum of James, Fred and Lorcans conversation while I fretted. And all too soon the food vanishes and Madame Maxime rises from her seat.

"And now" she says in very clear English "It is time to begin the tournament". Cheers break out through the hall and I hear Fred whisper informingly to a confused looking James "she's used the tongue charm, no matter what language she speaks everyone will understand her". Now I know why her English is so clear.

"And now I would like to introduce to you... THE GOBLET OF FIRE!". A large silver goblet appears on the podium, blue flames emanating from it. "The Goblet of Fire" Maxime continues over the large appreciative gasps "since the first Triwizard Tournament has had the sole responsibility of choosing the champions. But be wary, this competition is not for the faint of heart. Eternal glory is promised to the winner of the triwizard tournament, but once chosen, you have entered into a binding magical contract, and you must compete". Every person in the hall is hanging on each and every one of Madame Maxime's words.

"To enter, you must write your name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the goblet of fire. You MUST" she says sternly "be 16 to enter". "Tomorrow night at the Halloween feast our champions will be chosen". She lets these last words hang in the air for a moment before saying "Goodnight to you" brightly, and reclaiming her chair.

There is a frantic scratching of quills and people are standing up to enter their names into the goblet. Roxanne makes a big show of it, striding forward and confidently dropping her parchment into the goblet, swinging her dark brown hair over her shoulder and winking at Lorcan as she sits down. An action which makes my blood boil.

I won't do it now, not in front of everyone. If I enter and don't get picked I'll never hear the end of it. My whole family would find it hilarious "Dom!" my mother would positively shriek "Ow could she possibly be champion?".

No I'll do it when I'm alone, that way if I don't get picked no one will ever know. But I don't have much time, not if the champions are being chosen tomorrow.

Tonight, I'll have to sneak down here tonight and drop my name into that goblet. And even if I don't get chosen, ill know I've tried, and I'll know there was nothing more I could do. Just then I hear a swooping applause as Alek Krum drops his name into the goblet and I imagine what it would be like to have that applause directed towards me.

It's not impossible I tell myself.

It's not impossible.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. The next chapter will be entitled **_**Kevin De Flamme**_** and I'm really excited about it! \please review **


	10. Kevin DeFlamme

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter! Read and review: D**

Kevin De Flamme

It was the dead of the night and everything was hauntingly silent. From my bed I stared out at the pale moon and the bright twinkling stars. I look at my watch, 1am, its time. I pull my covers back, careful not to make any noise, and I step out of bed. Dressed only in a flimsy silk nightdress, I reach under the bed for my trunk, from which I pull out a pair of tight blue jeans and a black fitted jumper. I slip them on silently and then grab my boots. Just as I'm about to go I remember the parchment. I fumble around in my trunk for a few moments before retrieving a shred of parchment and a quill. _Dominique Weasly_, I scribble down and put the little shred into the back pocket of my jeans. I then grab my wand and tip toe out of there. No one makes a sound, so far so good.

I glide down the stair case and into the common room, where a portrait of a famous witch is snoring loudly. I tiptoe towards the door, careful not to wake her and slip out un noticed. I heave a sigh of relief for not getting caught at the first leg of the journey. Then a wave of worry floods me, as I realize I have no idea how to get to the Beauxbatons great hall from here. I take tentative steps towards the first staircase I see and decide for sure I need to go down this one. I sail down the steps until I meet a dark corridor, I remember Madame Maxime take a sharp left from the other staircase, so I take the right as I'm coming from the opposite direction. Sure enough there's the next staircase.

And down I go until I reach the exquisite entrance hall, and it's not hard to find the great hall from there.

The doors are open as if expecting late night visitors on this particular evening, but I still enter cautiously to find no one else in the hall. I can see the goblet however, its blue flames dancing enticingly in the dark, calling to me. My footsteps echo eerily around me as I walk the long stretch of hall towards the goblet. My fists are clenched at my sides, my walk is determined.

I stop about three feet from the goblet, reach into my back pocket and take out my little piece of parchment. _Go on then_, I tell myself. _Put it in, hurry up, before someone catches you_. But my heart rate is increasing and my breaths become shaky and I ask myself_; what are you really doing this for Dominique?_ I want to prove myself_. I want to prove myself to whom?_

_To Teddy_? Do I want to win his heart or do I just want to outshine Victoire for once in my life? Or am I just fame hungry, because sweet Merlin eternal glory does sound good.

Tears are streaming down my face now and I don't even notice. My fist is clenched tight around my little piece of parchment. _Coward,_ I sneer at myself_. Their all right about you, your delicate, quiet, not interesting in the least, the goblet wouldn't pick you anyway._

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna put your name in?" I almost jump out of my skin, darting around and brandishing my wand. "Hey,Hey, take it easy" a voice in the darkness says and I realize the person is speaking to me in French.

The person steps forward and I step back and under the blue flame light of the goblet a boy comes into view. A very handsome boy may I add, of about 17. He has a high proud forehead and a strong masculine jaw line, his eyes are a penatrive deep brown and he has dark dark hair. He's shoulders are broad and he's tall and he stands looking at me with the ghost of a smile. He stares at me with a look of fascination; I stare at him like a tiger ready to pounce. After a long tense silence "Wow!" he breathes. "Wow what?" I ask sharply, accusingly. "You're just very very... _very _pretty, that's all". My eyes narrow and I glare at him coldly.

"Woah! Don't look so angry, I was just giving you a compliment". I continue staring at him with narrowed eyes. He takes a step towards me; I shoot him a dangerous warning look. "You don't need to be frighte-""I'm not frightened "I hiss I'm still trying to keep my voice down. "Well then, you're just not a very trusting person are you"? I give him a poignant sarcastic look before retaliating "Just doesn't like people sneaking up on me that's all". He nods as if in agreement before saying "Well I Kevin" and holds out his hand. "Dominique" I say grudgingly, not taking it. His eyes light up as he says "Hey! That's French". "Yeah, well my mother's French" I tell him.

He seems to contemplate this for a moment before saying "So, you putting your name in or not?" "I don't know" I say dejectedly, all anger dispersing from me. He starts walking forward, at first I think towards me but he walks right past and towards the goblet. He drops his name in, in one fluoride motion, turns to me and says "There, I've done it, now why don't you?"

I sigh heavily. "Why?" he asks simply. "You think you're not good enough or something?" I don't answer and he seems to take that as a yes. "Well it won't matter will it, if you're not good enough the goblet won't choose you, so you have nothing to worry about!" He says this in a tone of voice that resembles someone explaining that 1 plus 1 equals 2. "Your right" I say "but..." "Just put tour name in" he says exasperatedly "If the goblet doesn't think you're up to it, it won't choose you".

He walks towards me and steers me towards the goblet. "Go on then" he says. And I drop my little scroll of parchment in.

An indescribable feeling of pride wells up inside me; I turn to him happily and say "Thanks Kevin". "My pleasure" he says and winks at me cockily. I take a few steps away from the goblet, turn to him and say "Which school do you go to anyway?" "Beauxbatons" he says breezily "And I suppose you're from Hogwarts". "How did you know that?" I ask, wondering if there's some unflattering way for foreigners to recognize Hogwarts students. "Well I haven't seen you around before, and you don't look like a she man or an ogre so I'm guessing you're not from Durmstrang". He says, standing closer to me.

I raise my eyebrows "The Durmstrang girls aren't that bad are they?" He raises his eyebrows back at me in answer and I giggle. I giggle? Since when do I giggle? One of the pompous looking wizards on the wall snorts loudly and mutters something about girls and hormones. "Charming isn't he?" Kevin says, gesturing towards the portrait. "Remind you of anyone?" I say smartly. "Me?" he says, pointing to himself in mock outrage. I giggle again. What the hell's got into me?

"If you don't mind" the portrait says "We are trying to sleep". "Here, here" the rest of them agree rather loudly.

"We better go" Kevin says, and begins walking back down the hall. I follow, I don't want to get into trouble my very first day at Beauxbatons, just imagine how Professor McGonagall would react.

When we reach the entrance hall Kevin turns to me "I'll be seeing you around then Dominique". "I suppose you will" I say airily, piercing his eyes, turning on my veela charm, am I... flirting? He takes my hand, brings it to my mouth and kisses it, and I can't help but think of the similar situation between me and Alek Krum.

He begins walking away or more swaggering away and I head back up the staircase to find our tower. I reach my room safely at 1:30 am. I take off my clothes, put back on my night dress and climb into bed.

I fall asleep dreaming of Kevin.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I was really proud of it **** please review! Oh! And tell me what you think of Kevin!**


	11. The Champions are Chosen

**A/N: I want to say a big thanks to Magic Is Out There and Black Rose for their faithful reviews****, but enough of that; on to the next chapter...**

The Champions are Chosen

The next day is spent exploring the Beauxbatons grounds with James, Fred and Lorcan. My favourite feature by far was the lake, which could be more likened to a glittering ocean. Then there was the orchard, with large secluded trees that bore the most red, shiny and succulent apples in existence. The grass was long green and springy and some of the Beauxbatons kids were having what they called "guerres de pomme" apple wars. Which consisted collecting apples, charming them so that if they hit something (or someone) at a certain force they would explode. And flinging them at each other. While this was a highly amusing sport to watch, when Fred got hit in the face by a stray apple, we decided to call it a day.

The winged horses were a particular favourite of the younger Beauxbatons girls who enjoyed feeding them apples (from the orchard I suppose) and taking turns flying them over the grounds. We also discovered some woods at the edge of the grounds, which James was particularly keen to explore, but it was getting dark and Fred decided it would be better to go back to are dormitories and get ready for the Halloween feast and of course the selection of the champions. This was the first time I'd thought about the choosing of the champions all day and a big lump of dread took residence in the pit of my stomach.

Fred and James were talking animatedly to each other on our way back but I had gone completely silent, lost in fearful thoughts about being chosen, or worse, not being chosen. "You ok" Lorcan asks me while James imitates Roxanne's reaction to being chosen as Hogwarts Champion. "I..." I want to tell him right then, that I put my name in and I sort of regret it but I sort of don't know how I feel about it... but I don't. "Just thinking about the tournament" I say, flashing him what I hope is a reassuring smile. I don't think he buys it though, he knows me too well. We begin to lag behind James and Fred, who are now shrieking with laughter, staggering ahead, barely able to walk and pretending to flick imaginary hair over their shoulders.

"You're not still thinking about Teddy" Lorcan asks, looking at the ground. "What? No" I say, "Infact, Teddy Lupin is the last thing on my mind!". This surprises even me. "What _is_ on your mind then?". I bite my lip and look down at my feet. I should tell him, he's my best friend, he deserves to know. "I... I've put my na-"but I'm interrupted by James "Come on guys it's already started!". I give Lorcan an apologetic look and begin sprinting after James and Fred.

We reach the entrance hall where a crowd of students from three different schools are cramming in and speaking in shrill exited voices. Well... except for the Durmstrang kids, and possibly me and Lorcan, and those aloof masculine Beauxbatons boys don't look very excited. Ok maybe it's just the high pitched Beauxbatons girls jabbering away in French. Well, in saying that, James could possibly be more excited than the lot of them.

We're being pushed and shoved due to the wide spread determination to get into the hall first. I get shoved particularly hard into my side and before I know it I'm on the ground and all I can see is feet. A pair of big black boots are coming towards me and I realize they're going to stamp on my face. Just as I put my arms over my head and squeeze my eyes shut, I'm being hauled up from the ground. When I open my eyes I'm in an angry looking Lorcans arms and he seems to be shouting at a Durmstrang boy. The boy however, doesn't appear to be listening as he tries to pummel relentlessly through the crowd.

"Thanks" I gasp, clinging onto Lorcan. "You really think I'd let you get hurt?" he asks, staring down into my face with those ocean blue eyes. My face grows hot and I think to myself, would Teddy have done something like this for me? No, I decide, he would be too busy clinging on to Victoire for dear life.

Once we pass through into the great hall the urgency and the crowds die down. The four of us find seats, unfortunately for me across from Roxanne and all her friends, but I'm just happy to be out of all the commotion. Lorcan reaches over and tucks a strand of my shimmery dark blonde hair behind my ear. "Your cut" he says, brushing his thumb gently across my forehead. I can't take my eyes off him, never have I been treated so tenderly by a boy. I feel Roxanne shooting me dangerous looks but all I can hear is my heart beating loudly and my focus is completely on Lorcan.

"It's starting" James whispers excitedly, nudging my side. I turn reluctantly away from Lorcan to watch Madame Maxime up at the staff table as she rises from her throne like seat and stands before the goblet. "The goblet" Madame Maxime states, again in that perfect English "It seems, is ready to make its decision". She probably has the most captivated audience none to man. Every soul in the hall seems to have ceased breathing. The portraits on the walls are starting to resemble muggle pictures as they are not moving an inch. "Now" she says in a stern voice "If you are chosen, I ask you to come to the top of the hall, pass the staff table, and exit through the door to my left".

My hands are shaking badly, indecisive thoughts are running through my head. Let my name be called, don't let my name be called. With a swish of her wand Madame Maxime extinguishes all the lights in the large hall. The only thing emitting any source of light is the goblet of fire. Its vivid blue flames mesmerising me, filling me with a strange sort of determination. The more I stare at it the more I think, I do want my name to be called, and I'm worth more than Victoire could ever be.

Suddenly, and snapping me out of my reverie, the flames blaze red. Everyone gasps as flames shoot into the air and a piece of severely charred parchment lands lazily in Madame Maxime's hand. She unfolds the parchment slowly; every person in the hall is holding their breath. She steps closer to the goblet to read under the light of the blue flames. Then she looks out across the sea of faces and booms "The champion for Durmstrang... Aleksander Krum!"

Applause echoes through the hall as Alek rises from he's seat and swaggers up the hall towards Madame Maxime. She shakes his hand, kisses him on both cheeks and hands him back his parchment. Alek moves on to shake both professor McGonagall and Zukanovs hands before exiting through the door to the left.

The applause dies down as everyone begins rewatching the goblet. It stays blue for a few moments while the hall full of people watch with bated breath. The flames blazed red again and propelled by a tongue of flames came the second piece of parchment. This one seemed to saunter into Madame Maxime's hand. Breath caught in my throat as I realized this one looked oddly familiar. My heart beat sped up as I waited for Madame Maxime to read out the name of the champion.

Finally, after what seems like hours, Madame Maxime announces with a smile "The champion for Beauxbatons is... KEVIN DE FLAMME". "ohmygod" I gasp while I clap loudly. Kevin rises from his seat and proudly strides up the hall. When he reaches Madame Maxime he extends his hand genially but is instead pulled into what I can only imagine is an intensely suffocating hug. She then releases him; kisses him affectionately on both cheeks and lets him shake hand with Zukanov and professor McGonagall.

When he disappears, everyone in the hall returns to staring at the goblet expectantly. This time, the tension is much stronger. I can feel the apprehension from the Hogwarts students. Roxanne is glaring furiously at the goblet. So am I, my fists clenched at my sides, my fingernails digging into my skin. The goblet stays a stubborn shade of blue. I can't breathe; I just stare relentlessly at the goblet, piercing it with cold grey eyes. _Come on, just choose already._

I jump back in shock as it roars loudly, red flames blazing up towards the ceiling. However the flames stay red and angry for longer this time, before finally releasing a little scroll of parchment. This shred of parchment took its time, floating dreamily into Madame Maxime's open palm. I definitely couldn't breath now, I couldn't blink, I couldn't think. And finally... "The champion for Hogwarts is... DOMINIQUE WEASLY".

I let out a huge escape of breath, blinking furiously, unclenching my now bleeding hands. A polite applause rang out from the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Not a single Hogwarts student clapped. Fred and James were staring at me with expressions resembling people who had just been slapped in the face. Whilst Roxanne was staring at me with her mouth slightly open, pure, red hot fury dancing behind her eyes. Lorcan was worst of all; he was looking at me incredulously, hurt, betrayal and fear etched into his face. I couldn't bare to look at him.

"Miss Dominique Weasly" Madame Maxime repeated and I rise from my chair obediently. I begin walking up the hall towards her, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, keeping my head held high. I could feel the sweltering heat of a thousand stares.

When I reached her she shook my hand warmly and kissed me on both cheeks. I then made my way to Zukanov who gripped my hand coldly and glared into my eyes. Then to professor McGonagall, who surprisingly pulled me into a hug, released me quickly and pushed me through the door.

When I had disappeared from sight, excitement shot through me like a drug. I was chosen! What will they all think when they find out, what will Maman say!

I enter a handsome ill-lit room decorated with more chandeliers and glass sculptures of what looks like winged horses. They sure love their winged horses at Beauxbatons. Standing around a blazing fire are Alek Krum and Kevin. I stumble into the room like a lost traveller.

"Dominique" Alek exclaims, his eyes lighting up. "You have been chosen vor Hogwarts champion yes!". I nod as I reach them. Kevin stares at me with that look of fascination returning to his face. "I knew it would pick you" he tells me in French, "I could almost feel the desire to compete radiating from your body". "And congratulations to you" I tell him, again in French.

Then the three school heads sweep in approaching each one of their students. Professor McGonagall grips my shoulders tightly "Dominique" she rasps "I had no idea you were entering, why didn't you tell me? I've been preparing Roxanne Weasly and Dean Wood for the past two months". "I didn't think I'd be picked" I tell her by way of explanation.

We have to speak with all three heads about the seriousness of the competition and the head of the department for magical games and sports Angelina Johnson before we are sent away. "I'll begin preparing you for the first task tomorrow Miss Weasly; you'd better get some sleep".

I make my way back up to the Hogwarts tower alone thinking; I sincerely have no chance of getting any sleep tonight!

**A/N: Wow! This one was really long, as always tell me what you think **** Dx**


	12. Repercussions

**A/N: This is quite a short, straight to the point chapter full of drama! Enjoy**

**Repercussions**

When I entered into the common room of Hogwarts tower I was greeted with a huge wealth of applause. Compensation I suppose, for their lack of previous enthusiasm. Lorcan was nowhere in sight but James and Fred practically bounded up to me. "DOM!" James shouts over the noise "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were entering?". I don't get a chance to answer however as Fred cuts in "Your moms gonna go crazy, every ones gonna be so worried". "Why should they?" I say indignantly "I'm perfectly capab-". "Because" James says rather loudly "The last kid that came close to winning this tournament DIED!". "Well someone had to be Hogwarts champion, would you rather it was Roxanne?". I look imploringly at Fred. I find the fact that neither of them answer highly amusing. "Look Dom" Fred says calmly "It's not that we don't think you're up to it, it's just that-". "You don't think I'm up to it" I finish. James looks like he's about to protest until he's roughly pushed aside by Roxanne.

"I thought we were friends Dominique" she says domineeringly. Hands crossed over her chest, her chin jutting out. James straightens himself up. Looking around him making sure nobody saw him get pushed. Too bad for him, I think just about everyone is looking in our general direction; they all want to see if a cat fight breaks out. I scoff at Roxanne "Friends!" I demand "When have you and I ever been friends?". She glares at me "You knew how much I wanted to be Hogwarts champion Dominique". "Yeah sure, maybe I did" I return boldly "But I wanted to be Hogwarts champion too, and the goblet chose me, fair and square". Now I cross _my_ arms over _my_ chest and jut _my_ chin out. Roxanne looks positively mutinous. "No actually it's not fair Dominique, you've already got the looks, the boy, the brains, this was mine!" she says fiercely, stepping forward. "I'm sorry Roxanne; I think you must be confusing me with somebody, Victoire perhaps?" I spit at her. About the only thing Roxanne and I agree on; is that there is no worse insult than being compared to little miss perfect Victoire.

"You know what Dominique" she says, stepping closer again, her face mere inches from mine, her fiery brown eyes glaring into my icy grey ones. "You're exactly like Victoire, and we all know you have no chance of winning this tournament". Like a flash of lightning my wand is out, but before I can jinx her rotten face James is tugging my arm back and chanting "She's just winding you up Dom". But hot tears are springing to my eyes, all the happiness I had felt only moments earlier completely evaporating from my body, and before I can give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry I turn and run from the common room. Only vaguely hearing James's voice calling my name as I throw myself out the door.

Hoy angry tears streamed down my face as I pounded down the marble staircase and shot out through the main doors, not stopping until I was safely outside. So typical of Roxanne, to ruin everything. I wipe the tears angrily from my eyes and feel a strange stinging sensation in the palms of my hands. I open them out to see deep nasty cuts where my finger nails had pierced my skin earlier. This, is how much I want to compete I tell myself, and i'm not about to let Roxanne ruin it for me. I look out across the vast acres of land, flexing my hands to relieve the stinging. Out by the sparkling water stands a lone figure. A familiar lone figure, Lorcan.

I make my way over to him, head bowed in shame. It takes me awhile to reach him, and when I finally do, he is standing with his back to me, gazing out across the water. "Hi" I say feebly, my injured hands stuffed into my jeans pockets, the fact that I had been crying only moments before is evident in my voice. I think it's only for that reason alone that he even bothers turning around, but he looks angry nonetheless. I look up at him remorsefully. He looks down at me furiously. After a long intense staring match Lorcan finally speaks. "Why were you crying?" he's voice is stiff and he isn't looking at me properly. "Roxanne" I say. It comes out more like a sob. "She wasn't too happy then" he says, mimicking me by putting his hands into his pockets too. "No one seems to be" I state limply.

"Well what do you expect!" he demands. It's the first time he's ever shouted at me. In fact it's the first time I've ever heard him shout, and I hate it. "Is it so wrong to want to compete?" Don't I have as much right as anyone else?". "You didn't even tell anyone!" he shouts back "You didn't tell me!". "Do I have to tell you everything?" I retort. "NO" he spits at me "But I bet you told your precious Teddy, that's why you were talking to him behind the marquee at the wedding. Wasn't it" he demands. "I didn't even know about the tournament then" I all but scream at him. I need him to understand, he's the only one that ever does.

He turns away from me again. "Fine!" I shout at his back. "I'll do this on my own then. I don't need you Lorcan, I don't need any of you" and I turn and storm away. But I highly doubt what I just shouted at him is true. If anything I need him more than ever now. But he doesn't call after me and I'm too proud to turn back around. So I just stalk back to my dormitory, climb under the covers and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Bit of a depressing end huh? Well the next chapter should hopefully be up on Friday!**


	13. Letters from Home

**Letters From Home**

When I wake up the next morning it takes me a while before I remember the happenings of the previous day. But when I do I don't think I can bear getting out of bed. I have no choice however as Professor McGonagall asked to meet me today and I need to get my schedule for the classes I'll be taking at Beauxbatons. I pull the covers back reluctantly and step out of bed, fully clothed. Everyone's left for breakfast it seems. Well everyone except Ali who has a tendency to sleep in. I walk over to her bed and shake her awake "Come on Ali, time for breakfast, everyone's already gone". "Oh" she says groggily, wiping at her eyes, "didn't get a chance to speak to you last night Dominique, congratulations" she says, sitting up. "Thanks" I say "First person to tell me that". "Yeah" she says sympathetically "Heard about you and Roxanne.." "I'm gonna go take a shower" I say abruptly, not wanting to think of Roxanne, or worse, Lorcan. "I'll meet you back here; we can go down to breakfast together". She nods in agreement and I head out in search of the bathrooms.

I return 20 minutes later dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a black fitted top, and pleasantly smelling, fresh clean hair. Needless to say I'm feeling a lot better than I did 20 minutes ago. We head down to the great hall together and I find myself bombarded with questions regarding how it feels to be champion. I give her the standard answer; it's very exciting. When we reach the dining hall Ali goes off in search of her boyfriend, assuming I'll go take a seat with James, Fred and Lorcan. The three boys I call my best friends however, are nowhere to be seen. The only familiar person in sight is Lysander, who come to think about it, I haven't seen in days.

I walk up to him and say "Hey Lys!" in greeting as I take a seat beside him. "Haven't seen you in ages" I say, mostly due to the fact that he hasn't even bothered to look up yet. "Mmmh" he says vaguely, and continues with "I've been exploring the palace, found some great hidden passage ways, secret rooms..." He's voice trails off. "Oh... well that's nice" I say. Lysander has a way of making me feel uncomfortable in the same way that Lorcan makes me feel the exact opposite. Ouch, that hurts, stop thinking about Lorcan.

I'm glad for the distraction when an owl swoops down on my table and drops a letter. It's from Dad. I begin opening it, but before I can two more letters are dropped down in front of me. "I think you must be very popular today Dominique" Lysander comments "Can't think why" he states dreamily, spooning cereal into his mouth. Does that boy seriously not know I've been chosen as Hogwarts champion? Does he even know why were at Beauxbatons at all? All I know is he's a poor replacement for Lorcan. I return to opening Dad's letter and begin reading.

_Dear Dominique_

_I received an owl last night informing your mother and I that you have been selected to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament as Hogwarts champion. What on this earth were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you've let yourself in for? Your mother almost died competing in this tournament and a close friend of hers, don't pretend you've never heard of Cedric Diggory, actually did! Dominique, I can't relay to you in words just how angry I am. I will be arriving in France this week end to see you._

_You're Father_

I gazed down at the letter in silent anger and fear. My father is so angry with me he is coming to France, that, is most definitely not good. In fact it's categorically bad, it's terrible!

I pick up the next letter, experiencing a jolt as I recognize the hand writing, it's Victories'! My sister hasn't spoken to me in months. Not since that fateful summers evening when Teddy kissed me and got so paranoid I would tell Victoire that he made it he's life's mission to keep us apart. I open the letter, exercising extreme caution.

_Dear Dominique_

_I'm so sorry we haven't spoken properly in so long, and that the only reason that I'm writing you this letter is because I have just received an owl from maman, who is hysterical and has just informed me that you will be competing in the Tri-wizard tournament. Dominique, I'm so worried about you I feel like I can't breathe! I don't know what else to say to you, please write back Dom, I need to hear from you._

_Victoire_

An intense guilt is rising up inside me. But still, in the back of my mind I'm furious, why is this such a big deal? Do I really come across as a talentless, useless, self harming witch? If James had been chosen, he's parents would be supporting him, not angry with him. I reach across the table, bracing myself for the third and final letter, but instead I get a pleasant surprise, it's from Louis.

_Hey Dom!_

_Just heard you got chosen as Hogwarts champion, Dad sounds angry enough to burst into flames! While this is extremely amusing for me I think you better prepare yourself for a howler. But wow Dom seriously! Eternal glory, you'd think with being your brother and all I'd get some of that too right? Rose and Albus are well impressed, and that's something coming from Rose. Anyway, tell me if anything exciting happens, I want to be the first to know!_

_Your handsome brother who loves you oh so very much_

_Louis._

Typical Louis, I think smiling to myself, always trying to get in on the action.

I look around me and realize Lysander has vanished, as have all the other Hogwarts students. They've already received they're schedules and gone to class, this means I should be at professor McGonagall's office in Hogwarts tower at this very moment. I jump up in shock, retrieve my three letters, grudgingly taking my Dad's one and run out of the great hall. I climb the two flights of stairs hurriedly and make my way to the Hogwarts common room, and from there, Professor McGonagall's office. I knock twice lightly on the polished mahogany door and her stern voice instructs me to enter.

I open the door and step inside, still hastily stuffing my letters into the back pocket of my jeans. She gives a disapproving look in the direction of my now abnormally large bum cheek and instructs me to sit down. "I sent an owl to your parents last night to inform them of your entry into the competition" she begins. I nod solemnly. "Have you received a reply yet" she asks, eyebrows raised. "Yes" I answer stiffly. "And what was they're reaction" she asks. I give a frustrated sigh and look down at my hands "Well, it wasn't that good" I say. "You mean to tell me" she continues briskly "That they're unhappy with the situation". "Well it seem that way, doesn't it" I say rather more fiercely than I had anticipated. Professor McGonagall looks simply outraged. "I'm sorry" I say, meeting her eyes. She just purses her lips and glares at me.

"Moving on" she says in a stiff voice "You will need to think of me as your partner in this tournament, I am here to help you". "But professor, I thought we had to do this on our own". "Well" she says, clearing her throat loudly "Those are the rules, but..." she coughs again "That particular rule is rarely obeyed". "Oh" I state simply. "We would be kidding ourselves to think that Zukanov character" she says he's name with disdain "isn't going to help that Krum boy. And Madame Maxime will surely offer guidance to her competitor, so it's only fair I do the same for you".

"Thanks Professor" I say, and I genuinely mean it. "Professor, may I ask you a question?" I say after a moment of silence between us. She nods her head curtly so I continue. "Do you think I have a chance in this tournament?". For the second time since I stepped into her office she looks simply outraged. "And who has told you that?" she says in a high pitched voice, so unlike her own. "I, it's just... nobody seems very pleased about it. My parents, cousins, friends.." I say, thinking of Lorcan. "They think I have no chance what so ever, they're all angry with me" I finish.

"Well then" Professor McGonagall says after clearing her throat loudly once again "We're going to have to prove them all wrong, aren't we". A rush of affection for Professor McGonagall rises up inside me. "If the goblet chose you Miss Weasly, then I have every confidence in you, and so should they". She then reaches under her desk and pulls out a scroll of parchment, taps it once with her wand and hands it to me. "Your time table" she says "As you speak French you will be taking quite a few of your classes with the Beauxbatons students".

She gives a little nod of her head and leans back somewhat in her chair. I take this as my dismissal and stand up to leave. Just as I get to the door I hear her stern voice behind me "And take those letters out of your pocket Miss Weasly, They'll think the Hogwarts champion has cast an engorgement charm on her left buttock!".

My face flushes red as I depart the office.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! It wont be too long until i'm writing the first task dont worry **

**And a special thanks to Black Rose for her kind words!**


	14. New Friends

**New Friends**

The classes at Beauxbatons are a relatively pleasant experience. There are no particularly nasty teachers and the Beauxbatons students I take the classes with just seem plain fascinated with me. I take only two classes with James, Fred and Lorcan as well as the rest of my usual peers, and they are care of magical creatures and potions. Care of magical creatures was my first class, and I headed straight there after departing professor McGonagall's office.

The class was thought by a small, sort of rounded chubby man who introduced himself as Professor Bronwen. He was English of course, and he had a lot of facial hair. We were learning, fittingly, about winged horses and there importance in French wizarding society. I could see Lorcan standing only feet away from me; he was staring fixatedly at the ground in a sort of furious determination. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. James and Fred were neither standing next to me or Lorcan, they seemed to be hovering somewhere in the middle. All I know is it was a very awkward affair.

Professor Bronwen was an incredibly enthusiastic educator, but there was no way I could concentrate, not when my best friend in the whole word was so close to me. And yet so dreadfully far away. The class ended while I was still lost in a haze of thoughts. James and Fred exited the clearing first. James met my eyes as he walked by, offering me a weak smile which I didn't return. When my eyes went to seek out Lorcan I realized he had already gone.

I looked down at my time table blinking furiously; I was not going to cry. My next class was transfiguration and it was my first class with the Beauxbatons students so I hurried off in search of the classroom. It didn't take me long to find it. It was bright and spacious and resided in the left wing of the palace.

When I entered the room, which was full of powder blue Beauxbatons students who had previously all been talking in unison, they all turned and stared at me. I feel my face grow hot and look around frantically for an empty seat, anywhere, I'm not fussy, just let there be one. Sure enough there is one, and when I say one I mean literally one remaining seat, no alternatives, there was nothing I could have done. So I walk self consciously to the top of the class, to the seat at the right hand side, plonk myself down and try to look busy pulling parchment and a quill from my book bag. "Bonjour!" I turn to see the friendly face of Kevin De Flamme sitting beside me. "Oh!" I gasp "Bonjour Kevin". He looked oddly smug. "You seem flustered?" it's more of a question than a statement. "I just, I'm shy is all" I reply in fluent French. "And how is the Hogwarts champion finding life in Beauxbatons?" "Beauxbatons" I say "Is beautiful, it's just a shame the same can't be said for life in it". He's just about to retort when a tall, slender, silver haired witch enters the class room. Her name is Madame Laurent, and she's a fairly pleasant teacher. But pleasant teachers and beautiful boys can't shake the gloom descending over me. Simply put, I miss Lorcan.

I have four more classes before dinner and I keep close to Kevin for most of these, not wanting to be partnered with someone I don't know ((trust)). Not that I trust Kevin much, but he's a damn sight more familiar than the rest. When classes finish I head up to my dorm to freshen up. Luckily the room is void of Roxanne, the only person in there is that Hufflepuff Susan, who keeps her head down and doesn't look at me. I can take a hint so I drop my book bag and head straight out in silence.

When I reach the great hall I'm greeted with a wealth of noise and mouth watering smells. My eyes seek out the boys id usually sit with. James and Fred seem to be chatting to each other contentedly, Lorcan, who sits beside them, seems to be attacking he's quiche violently with he's fork. What I wouldn't give to go over there and apologise profusely and demand we be friends again. Shame I'm too proud.

He looks up from he's quiche momentarily and stares right into my eyes. I stare right back, trying to convey to him how much I miss him, that is until someone sidles up behind me and says in French "You wouldn't do me the honour of joining me for dinner, would you Dominique". I only glance at Kevin for a moment, but when my eyes fall back on Lorcan he seems to have returned to the destruction of he's quiche with an even more impassioned and pronounced vigour. "Sure Kevin, I'd love to" I state simply.

He leads me to the opposite side of the hall from where my cousins and beat friend sit, to where an elated looking Alek Krum is scoffing various amounts of decadent foods. "Hey Alek" I say in English, he nods he's head in response and returns to the consumption of he's food. I take a seat with my back to where James, Fred and Lorcan are sitting and Kevin takes a seat opposite me. "So" he says, continuing our conversation from earlier, "What _is_ so bad about life in Beauxbatons?" I smile weakly at him and reach out for a plate of food; I really don't feel like getting into this right now. "Vy are you not eating vith your friends?" Alek asks quite abruptly, with he's mouth still full of food. Kevin looks at me imploringly; it seems he's equally interested in my answer.

"I, they're not exactly happy about my being in the tournament". I say in English, Alek scowls and it looks as though Kevin understands too. "Jealous!" Alek decides, takes a gulp of pumpkin juice and continues shovelling food into he's mouth. Me and Kevin share a smile and I decide I genuinely like Aleksander Krum.

"The blonde boy?" Kevin says, returning to French "Your boyfriend?" "I don't have a boyfriend" I say, taking a sup of gilly water. He nods and begins eating.

I'm not exactly happy about it, I miss James Fred and Lorcan more than anything, but it seems as though I've found myself some new friends. At least for now.

**A/N: I feel like this was a boring chapter **** but don't worry, the next one is much more exciting! It shall be entitled **_**Teddy returns **_**and except some drama and a sprinkling of violence :D**

**As always, please review!**


	15. Teddy Returns

**A/N: And here it is...**

**Teddy Returns**

The week passes quickly with the continued absence of my three best friends. James and Fred don't seem too happy about the separation, I'll get an odd glance or smile from them. I don't think Lorcan however, has so much as looked at me since Halloween. Kevin and Alek make good companions though, and I'm grateful to have them. But nothing could replace James and Fred and not even a million galleons could replace Lorcan.

On Saturday, surprisingly enough, I sleep until noon. I haven't even thought about my father's impending visit. That is of course, until now. When I wake, everyone's vacated the room, even Ali, yet another surprise. I get up and repeat the usual routine. Shower, dress, head down to the dining hall.

The dining hall is near empty today. Most people have gone to visit the village near Beauxbatons, Beauxville. Kevin invited me to accompany him there but I declined, I was looking forward to a bit of solitary time this Saturday. When I enter the hall I look around for a seat, in the process I spot Lorcan. Oh what I wouldn't give to go over there and sit beside him.

I get a sudden jolt of shock as I realize he's not alone. He's sitting with someone, smiling with someone, LAUGHING with some one! And my blood turns cold as I realize who that someone is.

Roxanne.

Playing with her long curtain of dark dark hair, leaning over the table as close to Lorcan as she can get, cracking jokes, fluttering her eyelashes. I want to scream, I want to hit her. Most of all I want to cry. Instead I force myself to go find a seat. Somewhere far away, but close enough so I can keep an eye on them. I feel Loran's lingering gaze as I pass nearby them, but I keep on walking, head held high. I find a good seat and begin attacking my food viscously. Mind filled with dark and dangerous thoughts.

I can still see them laughing over there, smiling, and OHMYGOD! Did she just touch he's hand!

I'm awoken from my sheer disgust however as I hear a familiar voice behind me. "Dominique?". The voice is steady, expectant and _ohso_ familiar. I turn to see none other than Teddy Lupin standing behind me. Tall and broad shouldered as ever, he's hair a deep chestnut brown colour which really suits him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss at him. He smiles as if it's some kind of joke I haven't been let in on. "I'm here to look after you of course!" "WHAT!" I all but shout, standing up so I'm almost level with him. "I'm here to look after you Dom!" laughter dancing in he's voice.

I scowl at him, grab he's wrist and begin leading him out of the dining hall. I can almost feel the smile on he's face. And all I can think is if Lorcan is looking our way right now, which I'm positive he is, it must look like Teddy and I are holding hands. Well good, I think. Serves him bloody well right!

When we reach the entrance hall, or as Kevin refers to it _Le grand Vestibule,_ I whip around and shove him into the wall hard. "Woah!" he says, waving he's arms around, smiling as if my temper is utterly hilarious and this is all some fantastic joke. "WHAT THE HELL TEDDY!" I shout at him "GO THE HELL AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" A Beauxbatons girl, who was walking past at the time, gives me a disgusted look for my lack of etiquette and saunters off. Teddy's still smiling as if it's the world's best joke.

"What you're not glad to see me?" he says, still laughing.

Thats it.

There's a resounding crack, resembelant of a whip, as my hand meets he's face. And for a split second he looks as if he's been confunded. And God I hope he's face hurts just as much as my hand does.

Then its he's turn to grab _my_ wrist and start pulling _me_ outside. He's grip is like a vice and I can already feel where the bruises will soon appear. When we reach the solitary of the outdoors he pulls me around to face him and bellows into my face "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

I pull my wrist from he's grip and begin nursing it with my other hand. So now the palm of my hand bears deep scars, is tingling from the slap I just gave Teddy and my wrist is beginning to bruise. Oh and I miss Lorcan, that counts.

I feel my eyes become moist. A single tear runs down my cheek and drops gently into my injured hand. "I'm sorry" Teddy says. And when I look up I believe him, he looks utterly ashamed of himself. I sigh deeply and say "Just tell me seriously, why you're here" still looking down at my hand.

"Well, um..." he begins "You're Dad was, well, absolutely livid. He was gonna come out here. So I suggested, you know, as I'm still looking for a job at the ministry, that I should... well, come over here and look after you during the tournament". He speaks each word with extreme caution, careful not to set me off again. I look up at him, pleased to see that he's not smiling at me sadistically anymore. "What about Victoire?" I say, my voice heavy with unshed tears. "She doesn't mind" he says seriously "and besides, she's working nonstop now that she's got her job in St. Mungos".

A silence hangs between us, and with an air of finality I say "Well thank you, I'd rather it was you than Dad, he'd probably kill me before the tournament could". He smiles wistfully and says "true". Closely followed by "Can I look at your hand?". I hold out my hand to him and he examines it with a worried gaze. "I'm sorry" he says again "And for what it's worth, I believe in you". I raise my eyebrows at this. "I know you better than anyone Dom, your alot feistier than people give you credit for". I always thought it was james and Fred and ecspecially Lorcan who knew me best, but he has a point.

As if reading my mind he pipes up "So how come you were sitting alone and not with lover boy?" "Who?" i say, scowling at him once again. "Lorcan Scamander". He says the name as if it's a disease. "He's with Roxanne" i say matter of factly "She's liked him for ages, everybody knows that".

Teddy looks down at me with a strange sort of smile on he's face. "So you dont like him then?". "Of course not!" i say, shaking my head. "Well he likes you" he says, imitating my matter of fact tone of voice "Every body knows that". I scowl at him and punch him playfully on the arm. "Come on" i say "lets go get some breakfast".

Maybe it wont be so bad having Teddy around.

**A/N: i hope you guys liked it, as always please review**

**the next chapter will be _the weighing of the wands_**_._


	16. The Weighing of the Wands

**A/N: And I present to you... **_**THE WEIGHING OF THE WANDS.**_

Teddy would be staying in a little inn, in the town of Beauxville known as le belle soeurs, for the remainder of he's stay in France. And though it wasn't exactly ideal, and I was still furious with him for what happened a summer ago, it was so much better than having my Dad, or Merlin forbid my mother, here with me. Teddy told me in confidence that he was to report back to my Dad on a daily basis with regard to my well being. And I still didn't rule out the possibility of he's turning up in France for the tasks. He's furious about my being in the tournament. Angrier than I've seen him my whole life.

And let me tell you that things with Lorcan haven't improved much. Things with James however are substantially better; we even ate dinner out by the ocean blue lake a couple of times. But now that I'm busy with classes I hardly get to see any one, save from Teddy, and Kevin who I share majority of my classes with. Care of Magical Creatures, in addition to potions are the only classes with James, Fred and Lorcan. And unfortunately for me, in an attempt to reconcile with Lorcan, I made the colossal mistake of sitting next to him in potions, resulting in us being permanent partners in potions class for the rest of the year.

Lovely!

You know it actually would be if he'd just quit being so stubborn and start talking to me again. (The pot calling the kettle, any one?).

And it is on one Potions filled afternoon in the middle of November that Lorcan and I are trying to concoct an extremely difficult potion together while not talking or making eye contact. An extremely difficult feat. On the contrary I happen to think that we've become very talented at it as were still managing to top the class. Followed closely by Roxanne and her friend Alice, while James and Fred seem to be failing spectacularly and coming bottom. Which leaves Fred looking wary and haggard and James looking highly highly amused.

I'm just about to add hair of erumpment to the potion when there is a knock on the door, and a grumpy (as always) Professor Henley instructs sulkily whoever it is to come in. The door is promptly swung open to reveal Kevin De Flamme, who says in broken English to Professor Henley "I am most sorry for... interupt-inter-upt-ing but I ave been sent to re-trieve Dominique Weasley". When he reaches the end of he's sentence he says my name like a sigh of relief.

I jump up and grab my book bag, any excuse to get out of here. "And what do you want with Miss Weasley?" Henley demands of Kevin impatiently. " I... um, ze champions all ave... mee-ting." He continues to glare sullenly at Kevin before waving us away with an irritated flicker of he's hand.

"Well he's a pleasant teacher" Kevin says as we depart the classroom, slipping comfortably back into French. "Oh yeah!" I agree "Positively delightful!" we both start laughing, slipping easily into each other's company. "So, where are we supposed to be going anyway?" I ask. "It's the weighing of the wands" he tells me as if it's something I should already know. "The weighing of the wha-". "They have to check are wands are all in perfect working order, that they haven't been tampered with". "Oh" I say, rather stupidly.

"Come on, it's just in here" he says turning a corner. I follow him into a small, decadently furnished room where six other people stand waiting. The people in question consist of Professor McGonagall, Madame Maxime, Zukanov, Alek, Olivander the old wand maker and last but by no means least the head of the department for magical games and sports, Angelina Johnson. Otherwise known as my aunt Angelina. "Well then" Angelina says excitedly, clasping her hands together "Now that every body's here... let the weighing begin!" Professor McGonagall ushers me towards her and Madame Maxime does the same to Kevin. When weve all assembled Olivander steps forward and begins.

"We will start with Durmstrang, the wand of Mr. Aleksander Krum". Alek steps forward confidently and holds he's hand out to Olivander with an impatient flourish. Olivander takes the wand from him carefully, but with an angry glare in he's direction. "mmhm...yes" he mumbles distractedly, examining the wand at different angles. " yes, yes, this is a fine wand, 14inches, dragon heartstring...just like your fathers, and... oak! Hm, courageous and unrelenting, a person of action I see."

He's voice trails away before saying "A splendid wand!" and hands it back to Alek.

"Next" he says continuing "Id like to see Beauxbatons, the wand of Mr. Kevin De Flamme". Kevin steps forward and hands the wand much more politely to Olivander than the previous boy. This seems to please Olivander as he takes the wand gently from Kevin's hand and gives him a genial nod of the head. "Hm... this _is_ a fine wand... unicorn hair, 12 inches I see...willow, the tree of the restless dreamer" he says wistfully. "Perfect, beautiful wand" he says, handing it back to Kevin.

"And finally..." l Olivander says excitedly "Hogwarts, the wand of Miss Dominique Delacour Weasly". I've never been addressed by my mother's maiden name before, which leads me to believe that Olivander must have carried out the same ceremony when my mother was champion. I step forward and hold out my wand to him. He takes it in careful hands, examining it as if it is extremely fragile. "Ah... a strange one, a strange one indeed". I begin to dislike Olivander. There is nothing strange about my wand thank you very much!

" 13 inches... an unlucky number" he mumbles. Oh no he didn't! "With the hair of... Veela." He looks up at me with an amused smile. "Of course, you are part veela, are you not?" I give him a cold glare; it's not nice to remind some one they're a half breed, not fully human. "Yes" I say indignantly. I can feel the shocked looks from Kevin and Alek on my back; they must feel like I lied to them. "And most unusual" Olivander continues, unperturbed "The wood of a walnut tree, very rare, the strange and unrelenting... commonly known, as the tree of passion".

It seems the examination is finished but he continues examining my wand. That is until Professor McGonagall clears her throat loudly. Olivander hands me back my wand with an annoyed look directed towards Professor McGonagall. "Well then" Angelina says, breaking the silence. "The next time we'll all be together like this will be the first task!".

Yes, I think. And I can't wait to show them all.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will feature Lorcan and Dominique... possibly a reconciliation? You'll have to wait and see :D**


	17. Reconciliations

**A/N: I think you guys are gonna like this chapter :D**

**Reconciliations**

I can honestly say I had no nerves about the impending first task. None at all. Just an indescribable thirst to prove myself. I wanted to be victorious. I wanted to stand up in front of the whole world and declare myself a champion. And I didn't doubt myself either, I figured there were enough people doing that for me. No, I was confident. Quietly but undeniably confident.

It was the day before the first task and I was sitting in the orchard, which was thankfully free of any guerres de pomme, reading a new copy of _"The witch and the warlock: a tale of un requited love"_ by the renowned author Millicent Anne Skeeter. Ever since my heart was shattered into a million pieces by teddy I had a new found obsession with reading love storys. Only the ones where everything works out perfectly of course.

With my back against a tree trunk, my hair blowing lightly in a pleasant breeze and my mind in a far away, romantic place, I was perfectly contented. I heard no one approaching me, not a single sound. But he must have been there for a while, trying to think what to say, how to begin.

"I'm scared" I hear from behind me. My body gives a little jolt of shock and I turn startled to see Lorcan. It takes me a moment for the scene to register. He stands there, a few feet away from me, with he's hands in he's pockets and a forlorn expression on he's face. Finally, I say "S-s-scared of what?" whilst shaking my head in confusion. He hasn't spoken to me in weeks for Merlin's sake!

"Of so many things... of... of everything. I'm scared of you getting back with Teddy and... And of you hating me. I'm scared of you getting hurt in this tournament, of something happening to you tomorrow without me ever getting the chance to tell you..." The words all come out in a jumbled rush, stopping abruptly at the end.

I'm sitting on my ass on the ground, staring up at him in utter confusion, trying to comprehend everything he has just told me. "Tell me... what?" I say. A part of me doesn't want to hear the answer. Another part is screaming, begging, pleading for him to tell me what I've been waiting to hear my entire life. He still hasn't answered, he just stands there, looking as though there's a war raging in he's head. I just need him to tell me, to conform it, to officiate it, and then so much could happen for us.

"I love you."

For a moment I think I've heard him wrong, that I'm in some sort of daze. But I'm looking into those ocean blue eyes and I know, I just know that it's true. He's standing there, holding out he's heart to me, waiting to see if I'll reject it or if I'll... Or if I'll what?

He loves me. Teddy might not, and everybody else might love little miss perfect Victoire more, but he loves me. Lorcan Scamander loves me! And then I smile and I cry and I laugh at the same time. I fling the book away from me and hurtle upwards, throwing myself into Lorcans arms. And then were kissing and it's like everything I've ever wanted except more. He's lips are soft and warm and sweet and all I can think is _he loves me._ We stay like that for what seems like an eternity of happiness. He's hands on my hips, clinging to me, pulling me closer. My arms around he's neck, one hand in he's messy blonde hair. But then I realize I've forgotten something. Something of the deepest importance.

I break our kiss but keep my forehead resting against he's. We're both breathing heavily now and he has the happiest grin on he's face. A grin to rival Teddy's on he's wedding day. But that one was for Victoire. This one is for me, it belongs to me and Lorcan and nobody else. I banish Teddy and Victoire and all the bad thoughts that come with them from my mind. This is my moment. Mine and Lorcans.

"I love you too Lorcan" I whisper. And then I'm crying again (when am I actually not crying?) but they're happy tears of course! And then we're kissing again. Warm soft sunshine kisses. But I want to be closer than that. I want to _really_ know love. I want to _feel _it.

My hands slip under he's shirt and my kiss deepens, it becomes more urgent. And then before I know it I've tugged he's t-shirt off and discarded it on the ground along with the stupid book. I move in to kiss him again but I'm stalled. He's hands grip my shoulders and he pushes me back. He looks right into my eyes and asks "Dom, are you sure you want to do this?" I look right back into he's eyes and think; Teddy never asked me that question. No, he just assumed the answer was a yes and went right on ahead.

But if he had asked me this question. If he had gripped my shoulders, looked right into my eyes and asked me "Dom, are you sure you want to do this?" Then without a doubt the answer would have been no.

But it's Lorcan that's gripping my shoulders and it's Lorcan that's looking into my eyes and it's Lorcan that really cares. It's Lorcan who loves me for Merlin's sake! And for Lorcan, the answer is undoubtedly a yes.

I lunge forward and kiss him again, tangling my hands in he's hair. And then I break away, one last time to say "Lorc, I've never been surer of anything in my life." Which was probably just a bit dramatic but Merlin I just wanted him to kiss me again.

And sure enough he did. With more passion and lust and sheer impatience than I had ever in my life experienced, and it's not long until my shirt is discarded on the ground along with his. This is what love feels like I think. It's not supposed to be sad and painful and lonely. It's supposed to be hot and powerful and all consuming. Just like this.

We lie in each other's arms afterwards. He puts back on he's jeans and I put on he's t-shirt. The sun sets over Beauxbatons and we listen to the gentle lapping of the not so far away lake. He curls a wisp of my dark blonde hair with he's finger and whispers in my ear.

My body rests against he's and id like nothing more than to just sink into it. To fall deeply into Lorcan until our bodies unite and we become one.

"You're amazing" he whispers to me. "Beautiful and sexy and fascinating and strange and... amazing!"

He's amazing to me too, but I don't tell him that. Instead I say "You know you don't need to worry about me tomorrow Lorcan, I'm gonna be fine." He's fingers become still in my hair and he's body tenses. "How do you know th-". "Because I believe in myself Lorcan. I have just as much skill as Roxanne, if not more and... if you love me, you'll trust me." "It's not about me loving you, it's about-""Just tell me you trust me" I whisper. Turning my head so I can look into those eyes.

And yes I may have turned on my veela charms but if I went into that task tomorrow with both he's love and he's trust then I knew I was unbeatable. And my veela charms have never failed me yet. "I trust you" he whispers and then kisses my forehead lightly.

And I feel like just about the luckiest girl in the world. A feeling I have never felt before.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	18. The First Task

**A/N: Happy Christmas you guys! And just in time I give you the first task...**

**The First Task: The Kelpie and the Key**

I awake the next morning in a state of euphoria. Everything was perfect in my world. That was until I remembered the date. Sunday November 26th. Or preferably, the date of the first task. And then let me tell you, the nerves kicked in. It was still dark outside and everyone in the room was sleeping. I got out of bed and dressed quickly into jeans and a warm jumper. I then skidded out of the room and barged straight in to Professor McGonagall's office. She was sitting stiffly at her desk; waiting for me it seems.

I walk over and take a seat and she begins. "The task will take place in the lake, I have a track suit and swim suit prepared for you." With a swish of her wand a bundle of clothes land in my lap. The clothes are a midnight blue with silver. Ravenclaw colours. She continues "It's a good thing we worked on that bubble head charm Miss Weasly, I'm sure you're to need it. You have mastered it... haven't you?". The truth was I had only a handful of these meetings with Professor McGonagall, and her office was the only place id practiced it. And that was only the theory.

"Yes, of course" I answer. Oh I am a smooth liar. "That Zukanov fellow has had Mr. Krum swimming laps in the lake for weeks now. And Mr. DeFlamme will know the lake better than any of you as he lives here. This leaves you at a disadvantage." I nod my head obediently and wait for her to offer the solution to this problem. She doesn't.

"I'm a strong swimmer" I say, trying to instil some confidence into her, thus instilling confidence into myself. And it is the truth; I grew up by the sea after all. And if I can handle the unpredictability of the sea then I'm sure I can handle the lake. It's what's gonna be inside the lake that's bothering me. And mark my words; there will be something in that lake.

"Alright Miss Weasly" Professor McGonagall says "If you you're ready". And I suppose I am. Ready that is. I mean sure, I should have practiced that bubble headed charm, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

* * *

A little white tent is set up near the lake. This, supposedly is where the champions are to assemble, so this is where professor McGonagall and I head to. I've changed into my blue track suit and it's only when I see the enormous crowd gathered around the perimeter of the lake that the true nerves set in. I enter the tent to see Alek standing close by Zukanov looking confident as always. He gives a nod of he's head in my direction and I smile weakly back at him. Kevin looks nervous, standing beside Madame Maxime who has one huge hand on he's shoulder. Aunt Angelina looks "Super excited!" and smiles happily at me as we enter.

Professor McGonagall leads me over to the "Hogwarts" segment of the tent and gives Angelina a look that clearly means hurry up. "The objective of this task champions" she begins "will be to retrieve something." Retrieve something, I tell myself. Well that should be a piece of cake. "But there will be a major obstacle in your way." Never. "This obstacle will be in possession of what you are trying to retrieve. However it won't be much interested in that. It will be much more interested in you." Great, just fantastic.

Then she pulls out a red pouch from her pocket. "I would like each of you to choose something from here." "Lady's first!" she says happily, approaching me. I insert my hand cautiously into the bag, but there is nothing dangerous in there. All I can feel are some chains. I choose one and pull it out. In the palm of my hand I now hold a thick silver chain. I have no idea what this means. Angelina however, does as she says "Silver Dom, that means you're going last." I nod my head and McGonagall takes the chain from my hand and begins examining it.

Angelina then walks over to Kevin. Zukanov gives a loud "Hmph!" of disgust at being made to wait until last. Kevin inserts he's hand less tentatively then I did and pulls out a thick brass chain. Angelina smiles warmly and announces "Brass means second!". And then finally she approaches Alek, who swiftly throws a hand in and extracts one solid gold chain. "And you Mr. Krum" Angelina says "Will be going first."

* * *

Alek is the first to go and all the adults leave the tent to do the judging. That leaves Kevin and I alone with our nerves. "It's gonna be fine you know" I tell him. It seems like he's a lot more nervous than I am. He nods he's head while fingering he's brass chain. I walk over and take a seat beside him, holding my chain in the palm of my hand. "You know, I think these chains mean something you know" I say "Like... they're the piece of a puzzle." "What makes you say that?" Kevin asks, finally looking up at me. I'm about to tell him that's how a Ravenclaws mind works but he probably wouldn't have any idea what I'm talking about. Instead I say "Chains, they're too insignificant to be... insignificant." And he just smiles that fascinated smile.

I think about Lorcan, wonder if he's out there amongst the throngs of people, if he's worried about me, or if he's quietly confident. And Teddy's got to be out there too. And James and Fred. And... Roxanne I think with a smile. Which is swiftly replaced with a frown as I realize it's more than possible that I'm going to make a fool of myself out there. I'm awoken from my thoughts as Madame Maxime enters the tent and whispers "Kevin" and he stands up to depart the tent. "Bonne chance" he says to me as he leaves. "Et vous!" I call after him.

And then I frantically wonder what's out there.

* * *

Professor McGonagall enters and calls my name 30 minutes later. And by then I've worked myself into a panic. "Come on" she says, trying to hurry me up. At this point id like nothing more than to stroll back to the palace. But I have no choice. In the split second before we leave the tent she grips my arm like a vice and hisses in my ear "Don't let it drag you under!". And if I wasn't frightened before you can imagine how I felt at this particular moment.

The moment we exit the tent a rush of loud cheering erupts from the stands. My eyes scan the crowds to see if I can make out Lorcan but there are too many people. Professor McGonagall gives my arm a brief squeeze and begins walking away from me, towards the judge's stand, towards safety. Which leaves me standing in the middle of the clearing beside the lake with absolutely no idea what to do.

I jump in shock when I see it and begin stepping backwards. Standing just feet away from me and feet away from the water was the most eerily beautiful creature I had ever seen. A jet black, dripping wet but undeniably beautiful horse was staring straight at me. Its eyes were a magnificent jade green but they seemed almost sad... lonely. And then the most important thing of all caught my eye. Hanging around the horse's neck on a bit of string was a large glistening silver key.

My objective: To retrieve the key. My obstacle: The pretty pony

The horse turned from me and began trotting towards the water. I found myself wanting to follow it, not to get the key but because it felt unbearable to look away from the beautiful creature. "Wait!" I called desperately after it, stumbling forward. It turned to wait for me just as its hooves were submerged in water. I was so close to it now I could almost feel the cold moisture radiating off its body. I couldn't look away. It was just too beautiful... too enticing. I wondered if this is what it's like to look at a true veela. That's when something struck me as wrong. No normal horse has veela like properties. It was stupid of me to think this was a normal horse in the first place.

I took a step towards it and reached out a hand. I felt the watching crowd holding their breath. If I could just grab that key and tug it off it would be finished. Just as the tips of my fingers rushed the key the horse choose to move its neck, causing my fingers to come in to contact with its glossy black mane. I tried to pull away but my fingers were stuck fast. And whether I had mastered the bubble head charm or not there was no time to use it as the horse galloped forward and dived headlong into the water. Dragging me along with it.

The gasps of the crowd were replaced with that other worldly under water sound that reminds me of home, playing in the sea, shell cottage. Focus Dominique, focus. If I could just grab that key. I was careful not to let any other part of my anatomy touch that horse as I was pulled deeper under water. But I was okay for now, I'd been deeper. Right now I had to worry about the fact that three of my fingers were glued to the side of this beast's neck. It was diving deeper and deeper and I realized if I didn't start fighting back I was going to drown.

I leant back; my fingers still stuck like glue, and gave the horse one fierce kick in the face. My risk payed off. I didn't stick as it wasn't bare skin that touched its body, but it did roar and kick and become severely distressed. I tried to reach for my wand which was tucked into the right back side pocket of my track suit pants. But with the horse bucking and kicking I couldn't grasp it. Instead I reached for the key which was dancing enticingly in the water due to the beast's struggles. But again, I couldn't reach it.

My breath would run out if I didn't get that key and get out of here soon. And then I'd be dead and they would all be right. So I gave the beast another almighty kick in the face, but this time as it reared up I dived forward and my other hand closed around the key. I pulled as hard as I could and it gave away surprisingly easily. As soon as I grabbed the key my fingers were released and I began kicking upwards. But the horse had other ideas. I shoved the key into my bra; it was the safest place and began manoeuvring upwards.

I let out a silent scream which released what was left of my air supply as I felt strong jaws clamp around my leg. I gripped my wand, spun around and thought as hard as I could _Expelliarmus_. Nothing happened and I silently screamed again in agony as the claws clenched tighter around my leg and began pulling me down. I tried one last time _**Expelliarmus**_ I screamed inside my head. And thank Merlins beard this time it worked. And powerfully too. But not without the beast's teeth tearing my leg as it spun away, deep under water.

As the horse went spiralling backwards I kicked forwards with all my might. My left led (the injured one) putting up a weak attempt. When I reached the surface I took a huge gasp of air. Coughing and spluttering and falling to the ground. I was instantly surrounded by people, fawning over me, calling my name, checking if I was alright. I heard a loud scream from the stands and turned to see why whoever it was, was screaming. I felt like screaming too when I saw the answer to my own question. The lake water, which I was now sprawled in, was stained red with my own blood.

"But did she get the key!" I heard Angelina's familiar voice state frantically. My leg may have been half chewed off, I may have been literally sitting in a pool of my own blood but that didn't stop me from turning to them with a huge grin on my face, reaching into my bra and pulling out a key. The judge surrounding me started applauding which soon spread to the crowds. "She did it" Angelina stated, as if they hadn't quite got that "and with the fastest time too!".

Then Teddy came into view, swooping down and pulling me into he's arms, laughing wildly, which I joined in on. He released me and I was then held by Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime. "Kelpies" she was saying "Nasty creatures." But I wasn't listening anymore, not after spotting Lorcan. Who was standing a few feet away and seemed to be gazing worriedly at my leg and glaring angrily at Teddy at intervals. "Lorc!" I cried "I did it!".

And then I rush forward (as fast as I could on a torn up leg) and kiss him. At first he looks regretful, but then changes he's mind and says with a smile "I knew you could do it!" "Oh did you!" I say, laughing despite the pain in my leg. And the James and Lorcan are there too. "Yeah total belief" James says, he's hand pressed against he's heart, giving me a little wink. But I forgave James a long time ago, and Fred was stuck in between me and Lorcan. So I pull my best friends into a hug, which leaves the four of us laughing wildly and clinging to each other. They don't even seem to care that I'm sopping wet.

"Come on Miss Weasly" I hear Professor McGonagall's voice behind me "we need to get your score." I break away from the embrace. Nervous now, about what score I'll retrieve. "Eight" Madame Maxime says warmly. "For er bravery and quick theenking when faced with ze unpredictable." "Eight" Professor McGonagall says proudly. "Five" Zukanov grunts unhappily. "That means you're 1st!" James announces. But I don't believe him, I look to Professor McGonagall for confirmation of this fact and she nods her head.

"Quite enough Miss Weasly" she says "we need to get that leg looked at." And so I'm lead away from the clearing, the crowds, my friends, Lorcan. But still, nothing could wipe the smile off my face. Professor McGonagall turns to me and says "Miss Weasly, I don't think I have ever seen you smile so much. Infact, I don't think I've ever seen you smile!"

Back in the tent I'm made to sit down while a healer tends to my leg. Alek and Kevin come to sit beside me, distracting me from the pain. At last I think, I'm at peace with the world.

Little did I know that the so called peace wouldn't last for long.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it and have a happy Christmas: D xxx**


	19. wrath of Roxanne

**Wrath of Roxanne**

Celebrations were rife throughout the Hogwarts tower of Beauxbatons castle. Of course know one had anticipated a Hogwarts win. Kevin had come second. He had followed the Kelpie under water and attempted to stun it, but had run out of air. When he tried to resurface the Kelpie had pulled him onto its back and dragged him deeper under water. He eventually grabbed the key and received a 7 from Professor McGonagall, a 7 from Madame Maxime and a 4 from Zukanov. Alek had come last. James informed me that Alek had tried to wrestle the Kelpie, which led to disastrous results of course. He received a 4 from both Professor McGonagall and Madame Maxime and an 8 from Zukanov.

I made my way through the common room, still sopping wet and with a bandaged up leg. The wound was too deep to heal in one go. People were cheering and clapping and yelling my name. But I only had eyes for James, Lorcan and Fred. It didn't take me too long to find Lorcans messy blonde head. Much to my disgust, he was sitting with Roxanne, speaking to her in a hushed voice. "Hi" I said simply, unsure of myself. Of course no one even knew that me and Lorcan where now... what? Together now?

Lorcan stood up and came to stand beside me, putting an arm around my waist. My fears vanishing when I realized he had eyes only for me. "Hi" Roxanne said coldly. I really didn't feel like arguing with her, so I just said "Bye!" in what I hoped was an infuriatingly smug voice and grab Lorcans hand, leading him away from her. Towards a table of sweets. "What did she want?" I say casually, reaching out for some chocolate. "Not much" he says, reaching out for some butter beer "it just seems like she wants to spend some time with me, that's all."

"She likes you" I say, studying him closely for his reaction. "Well that's too bad" he says turning to me "because I like someone else." I laugh and lean forward, kissing him happily. But were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly behind us. I break away to see Teddy, looking extremely uncomfortable and am I imagining it... jealous?

"Um..Dom, can I talk to you for a sec" he asks. Lorcans glaring at him but all he wants to do is talk. So I turn to Lorcan and say "I'll be back in a minute."

"What's up" I say to Teddy, my voice still wrought with pleasure. "So you guys are like... an item now" he asks, looking down at me. "Yeah"i say, and can't help smiling widely. "That was quick" he snaps at me "Last time I checked he was with Roxanne." "Well... I was wrong" I say angrily. He's about to say something when we're interrupted by James and Fred coming up behind him. He jumps slightly as James pats him on the back and says "Teddy my man, just the person I wanted to see!"

And I gladly take my opportunity to slip away from the boys. I'm on my way up to my dormitory to take a shower and get changed when I hear it. Susan, the Hufflepuff I share a dorm with is standing in front of a cluster of girls. And by the looks of things is telling them something extremely fascinating, as they all look enthralled. My curiosity gets the better of me, and I hang back to get the jist of what they're saying. "Roxanne told me" Susan says seriously "and she wouldn't lie." "What is it!" one of the other girls positively squeals.

"The only reason Dominique won today" Susan says matter of factly "Is because she cheated." The other girls gasp in unison. I feel my stomach clench and my mouth dry up. What the hell is she talking about? "How do you know?" a rather bold looking Gryffindor says. "Kelpies come from England and Scotland Laura, not France" Susan says, revelling in her knowledge. Laura still hasn't caught on, neither may I add have I. "Professor McGonagall was in charge of the first task and the importation of three Kelpies into France" she says in frustration. "That still doesn't prove she cheated" Laura retorts. And I'm really beginning to like this Laura.

"Roxanne heard Professor McGonagall telling Dominique how to face the Kelpie a week ago, what spells to use and everything. She was outside the door and she heard. Dominique is a cheat." I feel like screaming, I feel like jumping out from where I'm hiding and clawing Susan's eyes out. I still have hope for Laura. But no response comes. They all believe I cheated, they all believe Susan. They all believe Roxanne.

"Hey" I hear from behind me. I turn to see Roxanne standing there, looking completely innocent, vaguely curious. "There's a rumour going around" I say, struggling to keep my voice steady, unaccusatory. "Did you hear?"

She shakes her head as if what I'm saying is completely meaningless. "A rumour about what Dom?"

But I can hear it. The hint of smugness behind the facade, the glint of satisfaction in her eye. The damage is done; there is nothing I can do now. After the fleeting desire to hit her passes (it will only make me look even guiltier) a sense of resignation over takes me. "Goodnight Roxanne" I say weakly. Making it clear that I know everything, but have admitted defeat.

In the shower I let the tears flow freely, mixing up with the water. It was how I used to cry at home. There is something oddly comforting about that.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the continuous reviews, I love hearing them :D and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas!**


	20. Hope

**A/N:**** Sorry it took me so long to update, i just got really busy over the Holidays. But here is the next chapter finally and i hope you guys enjoy :D xxx!**

**Hope**

The lie spread like wildfire, and now all the Hogwarts students believed that I was in fact a cheat. Except James, Fred and Lorcan of course, who knew the truth. Fred hadn't spoken to Roxanne since and James had cornered her in the library and given her a piece of his mind. The most annoying thing was Lorcan. He didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal. "She's just upset" he was saying one evening in early December as the four of us sat in the common room doing our home work.

"Upset!" I demand incredulously "And how do you think I feel?"

That shut him up. But I was beginning to think maybe Lorcan did have feelings for Roxanne. James was trying to copy my home work even though it was in French. He seemed to think if he looked at it hard enough it would suddenly make sense. "It says there's no known cure James, now do the rest yourself" I snap at him impatiently.

"It's no excuse" Fred is saying to Lorcan.

"And anyway" James says joining in "there all idiots, as if McGonagall would cheat!"

Lorcan just returns to his homework. A cluster of Hufflepuffs across the way are shooting me some nasty glares. I let my hair fall over my face, blocking them from view as I continue writing.

An awkward silence hangs in the air between us.

"So umm.. Anyone got dates for the Yule ball?" James asks, looking at Lorcan expectantly.

When neither of us answers the question Fred looks up and shakes his head forlornly. I look across at Lorcan who doesn't even bother to look up.

"Oh" James says, eyeing the two of us critically. But he knows better than to say anything.

"Who would ask me" I say, waiting for Lorcans reaction "I'm just a common cheat." No response, he just keeps on scribbling away.

"I've got to go" I say, standing up and shoving my books into my bag. "I need some fresh air" I say, and walk away from the boys.

When I reach the outdoors the sun is just setting over Beauxbatons and there is a winter chill in the air. I make my way to the orchard, which is always quiet now that it's so cold. But when I get there I realize someone else had the same idea. Kevin is sitting with his back against a tree trunk, staring at his hands.

"Salut!" I say approaching him. He looks up at me and smiles and I sit down beside him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him in French.

"Nothing" he answers wistfully "I was just... thinking."

"Thinking about what?" I ask.

He turns to me, that familiar smile playing on his face. "Actually, I was thinking about you."

"Oh Yeah!" I say, raising my eyebrows "What about me?"

"Well if you want the truth, I was pondering how to ask you to the Yule Ball without you rejecting me."

I have no idea what to say to this. I mean, I'm with Lorcan... aren't I? But he is acting like a complete and utter idiot. Kevin's looking at me, waiting for my answer.

"How about I get back to you on that" I say, standing up abruptly.

The smile vanishes from his face. I turn and run all the way back up to the common room where I know for sure I'm safe from being asked to any Balls. I take the seat I had been sitting in only moments before, where James, Fred and Lorcan are doing their home work. In dead silence may I add. And James and Fred seem to be giving Lorcan some pretty heavy looks.

"What's wrong" I ask, glancing between the three boys.

James and Fred raise their head to glare at Lorcan full in the face.

Lorcan looks up and says breezily "I asked Roxanne to go to the Yule Ball with me."

"What!" I demand.

"She's going through a rough time at the moment." He says, standing up and collecting his books.

"And I seem to remember when _you_ were going through a rough time Dominique; I was always there for you." And with that he heads up the stairs to his dormitory.

"The guys a sucker for a damsel in distress" James states airily.

Fred squeezes my hand and I lean back in my chair.

"Its okay guys" I say "I'm honestly too angry to be sad. It was too good to be true anyway."

They just stare at me. Worried expressions etched into their faces.

"I got asked to the Yule Ball by someone you know." I say.

"Who?" James demands.

"Some one from Beauxbatons" I say.

James still looks quizzical.

"The rumour hasn't spread to anyone in Beauxbatons or Durmstrang" I say sighing heavily "yet."

* * *

The air had finally grown crisp and cold and I was wrapped up in a heavy coat as I set off to Beauxville where I was to meet up with Teddy. I hadn't spoken to Lorcan since, and it was quite clear he was avoiding me. That coupled with the smug smile Roxanne took to wearing around me was enough to make anyone not want to think about it. We were to meet at "Le Belle Soeurs" where Teddy was staying and I was already thinking up ways to convince Teddy to buy me a fire whisky.

When I got there he was sipping a butter beer beside a roaring fire and reading the daily prophet. I snatch the news paper out of his hand as I sit down opposite him.

"I haven't seen one of these in so long!" I exclaim loudly, flicking hurriedly through the pages.

I stop when something catches my eye. On page eight there's a picture of a girl struggling with a horse. The picture of course is of me. It reads _The Hogwarts Champion: First Task._ It's just a basic summary of the first task in which Kevin and Alek are portrayed as dunder heads whilst I'm portrayed as some big hero. I look up at Teddy with a huge grin on my face.

"So" I say "How did mom and dad react?"

He sighs loudly, but eventually says "They're proud... as are the rest of the family."

"And Victoire?" I ask, a hint of caution in my voice.

For the first time today Teddy smiles, as he says "she couldn't be happier, she keeps going on about the Yule Ball, and she says she wants to choose your dress".

He's voice has grown somewhat colder as he reaches the end of the sentence.

"Sure" I say "tell her that would be great!"

He just nods his head and takes a swig of his butter beer. "so..." he says once he's swallowed "You'll be going to the ball with Lorcan".

It's more of a statement then a question.

"No actually, me and Lorcan kind of broke up". I try to say it as airily as possible, but if he is perceptive, which he usually is, he would have noticed the faint tremor in my voice.

I reach across the table for the butter beer, which I then proceed to gulp down. When I put the glass back down on the table and wipe my mouth on my sleeve he's just staring at me with his eye brows raised.

He utters one word. "Already?"

"mmmhm" I say, not meeting his eyes.

"Turns out he likes Roxanne after all, he's taking her to the ball instead." I try hard not to let any emotion evident in my voice, but he knows me too well.

"THE LITTLE SHIT!" he shouts. Causing several heads to turn in our direction. A rather plump witch sitting a couple of seats away turns to her companion and exclaims loudly "Ze Briteesh, zey ave ze manners of a dog!"

"Look, it doesn't even matter Teddy" I say calmly, sliding the butter beer back across the table.

From which he takes a hearty gulp before saying "I think I need something stronger".

"You and me both" I return. For which I receive a scowl.

He sighs heavily and then says "Look Dom, I find it hard to believe that no one has asked you".

I smile at the compliment he doesn't even realize he's given me.

"Sure... I suppose someone else did ask me, but it doesn't really help with Roxanne's rumour making the rounds".

"What rumour?" he snaps.

I reach again for the Butter beer but he holds on to it and glares at me.

"She's spread a rumour that goes something like... the only reason I came first in the task was because I cheated. People think Professor McGonagall told me about the Kelpie and how to face it in advance".

"BUT... THATS RIDICULOUS!" he shouts again, and the plump witch shoots him an ice cold glare which could freeze the roaring fire beside us.

"Any one who believes Professor McGonagall is a cheat is a complete and utter idiot!"

"I know" I say wearily "That's what James and Fred keep telling me".

He leans back in his chair and begins massaging his temples and I take the opportunity to steal back his butter beer and finishing it off.

"I'll take you" he says suddenly.

"You'll what?" I say, genuinely confused.

"I'll take you to the Yule Ball!"

I stare gormlessly at him for a moment, and then I start laughing. He glares back at me in return.

"Teddy" I say "You know as well as I do that is not a good idea" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Dominique, do you really think I'd make the same mistake again!"

My breath catches in my throat. "Mistake?" I say.

He's about to protest but I stand up abruptly.

"Look Teddy, I'll find a date for the Yule Ball and you should stay away from it, lest you make any more _mistakes_".

And with that I turn and walk away.

* * *

I sit in the library on Friday evening, trying but failing to catch up on some home work. Christmas day and the Yule Ball are in two days. I still don't have a date. Not that I've gone out of my way to find one. I've just slouched around with James and Fred and tried to avoid Kevin and Lorcan.

It's getting late and my eyes are becoming heavy and tired, but I soldier on because I really want to get this work over and done with.

My hair has grown slightly darker in the winter weather and it's longer too, and I've grown accustomed to letting it shield my face from accusing stares. It's fallen down onto my parchment and I stop to watch it, mesmerizingly, even I'm not immune to my veela qualities it seems.

I hear an unattractive giggle and I look up to see Roxanne and her friend Alice walking close by. I glare at them until there out of sight but before I can go back to watching the lights bounce off my hair and turn it different shades of gold I notice someone looking at me.

It's not however the disdainful accusatory stare I have grown so used to. Instead its shay and reproachful, and undoubtedly interested. It comes from a boy sitting two tables away. A boy whose name I know. And more importantly, the only reason I know this boy's name is because Lorcan absolutely hates him. The boys name is Ash Beech and he is typically a Slytherin. Lorcan has hated Ash since he's third year, back when they both played seeker for third respective teams. Ash was a natural whilst Lorcan was just good, and Ash managed to catch the snitch, winning the game for Slytherin and knocking Ravenclaw out of the running. Lorcan never heard the end of it and was never picked to play Seeker again. Since then whenever Lorcan catches a glimpse of Ash he starts up bad mouthing him.

Ash has never seemed that bad to me if I'm honest. In fact, I used to have a little crush on him since he won that match. That all stopped once I fell for Teddy.

The next time he glances in my direction he catches me looking at him too and both our heads shoot down to look at our work in lightening speed.

I try not to, I really do, but it's the first time something seriously hilarious has happened in a long time and I burst out laughing, my eyes still firmly set on my parchment. But I don't feel like an idiot for too long because my laughter is shortly joined by his, which is quite sexy may I add.

"SILENCE TOUT LE MONDE!" the librarian shrieks and we both shut up abruptly.

But when I look back up at Ash moments later I catch him looking at me again. Then he stands up as if to leave and I return to my parchment feeling a tinge of disappointment.

Moments later I hear a husky voice say "HI".

I look up to see Ash standing in front of me, one hand clutching some books, the other hand gripping the strap of his book bag. Wow, I'd forgotten how good looking he was. Tall and skinny but still quite strong looking. Dark hair, jade green eyes, I could feel my heart rate increasing.

"Hi" I manage to muster, not able to stop the smile spreading on my face.

"Umm... can I sit here?" he asks.

Thank Merlin he looks as embarrassed as I feel.

"Sure, sure, of course!" I say, maybe just a tad over enthusiastically, while pushing aside my books to make space for him.

He swings his bag down beside him and throws himself into the empty chair.

He then leans forward and leaning his head on his knuckles states "so, there are a lot of rumours going around about you". With a sly smile on his face.

And like that my defences go up. I lean away from him and stare coldly before saying "Well what you've heard isn't true".

"I know" he says matter of factly, leaving me completely and utterly confused.

"Then why-"I begin but he doesn't even give me a chance to finish.

"Only a fool would believe McGonagall would cheat. I mean sure, your ability was... questioned. But you'd have to be say... Lorcan Scamander... and even then I don't think she'd cheat. And anyway, you were kind of a mystery, no one knew much about you, you could have been bad but you could have been equally good".

I scowl at him and lean slightly forward, resting my chin in the palm of my hand.

"And what do you mean by that?" I ask.

He smiles as if this was exactly the response he wanted.

"Well you're not a complete dunce are you" it wasn't a question but a statement.

"You're a mystery, you could have been bad or good and obviously... you're good".

I cock an eyebrow and smile wanly at him. He leans back in with a self satisfactory smile. When I start feeling slightly uncomfortable I ask "so, was there something in particular you wanted?"

He acts as though the question had never been asked and goes on to say "So, are you still joined at the hip with Scamander?"

He tries to say this as casually as possible but I can hear the genuine curiosity in his voice.

"No actually" I say airily as if it doesn't mean a thing. Inside though I feel a slight stab in my chest.

He's expression changes then and while I can't quite describe what the expression is I can definitely confirm the change was positive.

"So.." he says, tracing invisible patterns with his finger tips on the table, not meeting my eyes. "I wouldn't find myself in a fist fight if I asked you to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

He looks up at me then with an expectant gaze.

"No" I say, trying to keep my voice neutral "You wouldn't".

Then he smiles and says in what I think he thinks is a French accent "Miss Dominique Weasly, would you do me ze great honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

I laugh half scathingly, half in delight and say "Oui Ash Beech, I will!"

He winks at me, stands up and swings he's bag back over his shoulder.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

I give him a confused smile; he walks around to my side of the table, leans down and whispers into my hair "I've had my eye on you for years".

And with that he strolls away victorious.

And I lean back in my chair, all thoughts of home work gone.

Thoughts of how outraged Lorcan will be when he finds out flash through my mind.

Revenge is so sweet.

**A/N: So tell me what you think of the chapter and my new character Ash! The Yule Ball is coming next :D**

**xxxxx**


End file.
